EL REENCUENTRO CON UCHIHA
by Neferetc
Summary: Sakura tendrá que hacer una dificil elección en poco tiempo, poniendo a prueba su valía como ninja y como mujer.
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes no me pertenecen. Sólo dejo que mi imaginación vaya más allá... Espero que os guste.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO I.**

Los rayos del sol atravesaban la ventana, creando claridad en la desordenada habitación en la que, dormida en un futón, una chica estiraba sus brazos mientras susurraba: "Naruto, Sasuke... no me abandonéis". Hacía ya tres años que sus delirios oníricos no le dejaban descansar. Cada vez que Sakura cerraba sus ojos veía a sus dos amigos. Se le venían a la mente los recuerdos de ellos, cada misión que compartió con ellos, la admiración que sentía hacia Kakashi, su antiguo maestro, la amistad hacia Naruto y el amor incondicional hacia Sasuke. No tenía claro si sus sentimientos hacia el Uchiha seguían siendo iguales que al principio, pero de lo que si estaba segura era de que quería salvarle de la oscuridad: aquella que le impregnaba el alma y la razón.

Una voz despertó a Sakura. Su madre le avisó para que bajara a desayunar. Sakura se desperezó mientras sus ojos se dirigían hacia Jato, su sable, el regalo que su padre le hizo cuando entró en la academia. Se levantó ágil, de un salto, se vistió y cogió los kunais y shurikens. Dirigió su mirada a la foto que tenía de Kakashi, Naruto, Sasuke y ella, y su corazón se encogió al pensar en sus compañeros. Desde que no les veía había cambiado: no se volvió a dejar el pelo largo, como le gustaba a Sasuke, y su antiguo vestido rojo, que había sido reemplazado por uno negro, permaneció al fondo del armario.

El olor a comida inundaba toda la casa. La señora Haruno servía el desayuno a su marido y tomó asiento junto a él. Antes de que su madre pudiera darle un grito, Sakura bajo las escaleras y apareció en la cocina. Cogió una bola de arroz y se la tragó.

—Llego tarde. Adiós. —dijo antes de salir por la puerta sin darles tiempo a sus padres de contestarle.

Ellos observaron como se marchaba. No les agradaba que Sakura pasara tanto tiempo fuera de casa, pero en el fondo se enorgullecían al ver que en los últimos dos años y medio, su hija había madurado convirtiéndose en una poderosa chuunin. Por otro lado, el excesivo celo que ponía Sakura en su entrenamiento les preocupaba; parecía que lo utilizaba para tener la mente ocupada y no pensar en algo que la hacía infeliz.

Tenía bastante prisa, se había retrasado más de lo normal y hoy se iba a reunir con la Hokage, su maestra desde que sus dos compañeros se marcharan de Konoha. No había un solo instante en el que no pensara en ellos, rememorando el rechazo de Sasuke y la continua humillación a la que él la sometía. Las calles se iban llenando de aldeanos que se dirigían a sus quehaceres cotidianos. El dependiente de ramen la saludó mientras cargaba una caja, ella le devolvió el saludo con una dulce sonrisa y no pudo evitar pensar en la de veces que había ido con Naruto a comer allí.

Tsunade la esperaba sentada en su despacho. Los montones de papeles se amontonaban en la habitación. En el suelo se encontraban dos botellas de sake vacías. Al entrar Sakura, se sobresaltó y se levantó de la silla. Sakura le recriminó el haber pasado allí la noche, salió y le trajo un té para la resaca. La Godaime se lo agradeció y le hizo tomar asiento.

—Sakura, tus progresos son cada vez mayores —dijo orgullosa Tsunade.

En el tiempo que llevaban juntas Sakura se había convertido en una kounichi bastante más poderosa de lo que Tsunade habría pensado. Su notable mejora en los jutsus curativos era algo que a Tsunade le reconfortaba, porque sabía que se debía al gran esfuerzo realizado por Sakura en los últimos años. Era ese afán de Sakura por mejorar lo que la convenció para entrenarla y lo que le hizo darse cuenta de que llegaría a ser una gran sanadora; aquel día en el hospital se dio cuenta de lo que valía la chica. Era una alumna inteligente, aprendía rápido y su manejo con el chakra era sobresaliente.

—Estás preparada para presentarte a juunin el mes que viene —añadió la Hokage visiblemente divertida al ver la expresión ilusionada de Sakura—. Te seguiré entrenando y Kakashi también lo hará.

En ese momento la Hokage hizo una significativa pausa esperando una reacción por parte de su alumna. Ésta tras unos breves momentos exclamó sorprendida:

— ¿Pero Kakashi no tiene misiones de ANBU? Tengo entendido que desde que Naruto y Sasuke se fueron se volvió a meter en el cuerpo —Sakura estaba sorprendida, pero sonreía para si misma al ver que Tsunade la consideraba apta para presentarse al examen.

—Ya no, ha vuelto a dejarlo desde que su compañero Shiruga murió en una misión —confesó la Hokage—. Parece que la muerte acompaña a tu maestro —inquirió con pesar.

Se hizo un incómodo silencio. Sakura no sabía que había querido decir Tsunade con aquella enigmática frase. Conocía a Kakashi, pero nunca llegó a conocer más allá de su máscara y hacia tanto tiempo que no le veía como a sus antiguos compañeros.

—Acompáñame a ver a los Hyuuga. Tengo que ir a revisar a Hyuuga Hiashi —la invitó Tsunade.

De camino a la mansión de los Hyuuga, Sakura se sentía empequeñecida ante la presencia de la Hokage. Esa mujer emanaba poder y sin saber muy bien como expresarlo sentía que tanto ella como los que estaban a su alrededor eran débiles en comparación con la poderosa Tsunade. De cualquier forma, se trataba de la legendaria Sannin y era normal que se considerara claramente inferior a ella; se tranquilizó a si misma considerando este pensamiento como algo evidente. Por otra parte le resultaba agradable que una mujer fuera tan poderosa, puesto que en el fondo le hacia confiar en sus propias posibilidades. "Algún día seré tan poderosa como ella", pensó Sakura. Nuevamente un sentimiento de nimiedad se apoderó de ella: "¿Qué digo? ¿Cómo pretendo compararme con Tsunade?" Estaba embebida en sus pensamientos cuando la mansión de los Hyuuga se presentó majestuosamente ante ellas.

La mansión era mucho más grande que cualquier casa que Sakura hubiera visto en la aldea. La casa de los Hyuuga era mucho más ostentosa de lo que ella jamás se hubiera imaginado, pero sin embargo se notaba su claro arraigo histórico en la aldea por su tradicional diseño, así como por lo arcaico de su ornamentación.

Tsunade se acercó a la puerta, agarró con firmeza la aldaba y golpeó la puerta con seguridad. Al momento apareció el criado de los Hyuuga, que al abrir la puerta y ver a la mismísima Hokage hizo una reverencia con la que llegó a tocar el suelo con la frente. Sakura no pudo evitar sonreír ante la exagerada muestra de respeto por parte del anciano. "Me pregunto si será tan servicial con todo el mundo", pensó divertida Sakura.

—Vengo a ver al señor Hyuuga. —dijo Tsunade interrumpiendo la ceremonial reverencia del criado.

Éste, claramente impresionado por la presencia de la Hokage, se levantó de inmediato y dándose la vuelta indicó: Síganme.

El camino que hicieron junto al anciano se le asemejó a Sakura como un laberinto más que a una casa. La enormidad de la residencia Hyuuga era algo que no se llegaba a estimar en su totalidad desde el exterior: la cantidad de habitaciones, pasillos, trampillas y demás recursos para despistar a un posible enemigo era algo que sólo se podía apreciar estando en el interior de la mansión. Tras un breve recorrido que a Sakura se le hizo eterno, llegaron a un enorme jardín interior con un estanque y árboles frutales a su alrededor. En las cercanías del estanque pudo distinguir a Neji, Hinata y al que creía que era su padre, pues en realidad nunca lo había conocido.

El criado hizo un ademán con la mano que ellas entendieron al instante, quedándose en donde estaban. El anciano se acercó a su señor para anunciarle la visita, a lo que éste asintió. Al girarse hacia ellas, éstas avanzaron hacia los Hyuuga. Al ver a la Hokage todos agacharon la cabeza en una respetuosa reverencia, gesto que ellas correspondieron. Tsunade aún no estaba acostumbra a estas formalidades, pero le gustaba que le mostraran respeto ante su alumna.

— Buenos días Tsunade. —habló el señor Hyuuga—. Nos honras con tu visita, aunque te esperaba. Si no me equivoco tú debes ser la alumna de Tsunade. Tengo entendido que tus habilidades con los jutsus curativos son prodigiosas.

Ante ese comentario Sakura se sonrojó. No estaba habituada a esos halagos y menos por parte del jefe de la familia más poderosa de Konoha.

—Ésta es mi alumna, Haruno Sakura, y sus habilidades son motivo de orgullo para mí. Si nos disculpáis, tengo temas que tratar con el señor Hyuuga.

Sakura vio alejarse a su maestra y pensó: "¿Y ahora qué hago? ¿Para esto he venido?". Una voz interrumpió sus pensamientos.

—Debes de ser muy poderosa para que Tsunade hable tan bien de ti —dijo Hinata con la timidez que la caracterizaba—. Me gustaría tener esas habilidades.

—Eres demasiado humilde Hinata —contestó Sakura—. Yo no tengo tu técnica de línea sucesoria y eso si que no se puede aprender.

—Pero eso no tiene mérito —replicó con dulzura Hinata—. Yo he nacido así y eso no tiene nada que ver con mi entrenamiento. De hecho si no fuera por mi byakugan no tendría ninguna habilidad.

—Estoy segura de que tienes muchas más habilidades de lo que dices.

Sakura por un momento meditó sobre la falta de seguridad de Hinata: le recordaba a ella antes de empezar su entrenamiento con la Hokage. Se fijó en Neji, que daba una desagradable sensación de indiferencia hacia su prima. ¿Cómo era posible que un genio como él no se molestara en mostrar a Hinata que sus habilidades iban más allá de su byakugan? ¿Cómo podía ella tener tan poca confianza en si misma, cuando pertenecía al clan más poderoso de Konoha? Ella habría pagado lo que fuera por haber nacido con una técnica de línea sucesoria, pero no había tenido esa suerte y tenía que compensar ese hecho con entrenamiento duro, tan duro que no muchas personas podrían soportarlo. En ese momento volvió a recordar a sus compañeros: ¿habrían mejorado mucho en todo este tiempo? Esta pregunta le torturaba, porque ella había entrenado muy duro y tenía el presentimiento de que seguía muy por debajo del nivel de Naruto o Sasuke.

Tsunade volvió acompañada de Hiashi. Sakura notó una leve preocupación en el rostro de su maestra: era raro verla así. En ese momento tuvo el presentimiento de que algo sucedía. Se despidieron de los Hyuuga y el criado les acompañó hacia la salida. Los ojos de Tsunade estaban idos, estaba sumida en sus pensamientos y ni siquiera hablaba.

—Tsunade ¿le pasa algo a Hiashi? La veo preocupada —interrogó la joven.

—No te preocupes. Ya te lo contaré en otra ocasión.

Cuando iba a replicarle escuchó su nombre desde lo lejos, la voz le era familiar. Se giró rápidamente y se encontró con Naruto y Jiraiya. Su boca esbozó una sonrisa. Naruto se abalanzó hacia ella abrazándola con tanta fuerza que la derribó.

—Te he echado mucho de menos Sakura —gritaba Naruto entusiasmado—. Estas muy "cambiada" —dijo Naruto en un tono que a Sakura le pareció irreverente, al fin y al cabo hacia tres años que no se veían.

—Me parece estupendo Naruto, pero ¿podrías quitarte de encima?

Se incorporaron ambos y entonces Sakura se permitió sonreír por un momento. Por muy brusco que fuera, Naruto seguía siendo uno de sus mejores amigos. El Gennin había cambiado: ahora era más alto, y había desarrollado una musculación considerable durante el tiempo que había pasado.

—Parece que has crecido algo —dijo Sakura sin poder ocultar su sorpresa. Al advertir la expresión de Sakura, Naruto sonrió enseñando todos sus dientes.

—He entrenado muy duro durante este tiempo. Estoy deseando enseñarte las técnicas nuevas que he aprendido.

—No te creas que yo he estado descansando —respondió Sakura con la seguridad que le daba el entrenamiento recibido en los últimos años—. Ahora mismo tengo cosas que hacer. ¿Qué te parece si vamos a comer ramen esta noche a...?.

—Me encantaría —respondió Naruto con una visible expresión de felicidad.

—Pues hasta esta noche —Y sin decir más, Sakura se giró y se puso al lado de Tsunade.

Tsunade saludó a Naruto y a Jiraiya. Y se despidió de ellos excusándose en el trabajo. Sakura se alegraba de ver a Naruto, se le notaba más maduro, pero tenía ligeras sospechas sobre las técnicas que le había enseñado Jiraiya. Conocía bastante la reputación del Sannin, era bien conocido que era el escritor de come come paradise, novelas eróticas que leía Kakashi. Tenía ganas de que llegara la noche para hablar largo y tendido con Naruto, pero ahora mismo había otros asuntos que debía atender, como el extraño asunto que se traían entre manos Hiashi y Tsunade: estaba dispuesta a investigar a fondo sobre el misterio. Le conmovió la manera en que Hinata había intentado entablar una conversación con ella: era una niña muy dulce, pero se tenía muy poca estima. Se prometió a si misma buscar la amistad de Hinata. Nunca la había visto con otras amigas. Al menos ella contaba con Ino, aunque desde que ésta se había emparejado con Akimichi Chouji no la veía demasiado. De una cosa si estaba segura, tenía que mejorar mucho más para ir a rescatar a Sasuke. No le importaba el precio que tuviera que pagar. Incluso llegó a plantearse irse de Konoha para seguir a Sasuke: siempre que ese pensamiento se le venía a la mente, recurría a pensar en que sería un estorbo para el Uchiha.

Sakura iba siguiendo a Tsunade como un robot, no se fijaba por dónde caminaba, el encuentro con Naruto le había emocionado, pero al mismo tiempo le había hecho recordar más a Sasuke. Si tuviera el coraje de Naruto, no habría dudado ni por un instante en recoger sus cosas y marcharse de la villa para seguir a su único amor, o al menos eso era lo que creía. Todos estos años había pensado en Sasuke y se había olvidado de otra cosa que no fuera él. Se sentía despreciable, en su interior sabía que ese amor no correspondido era un capricho de niña, pero aunque eso fuera cierto, tenía la necesidad de salvarlo. No iba a permitir que Orochimaru se saliera con la suya. Además contaba con la ayuda de su amigo, Naruto. Había jurado no volver a llorar más y hacerse más fuerte. Todo lo que había conseguido en los últimos años se lo debía a Tsunade: no había ninguna meta fácil. Todo requería un esfuerzo, y desde luego ella se había esforzado muchísimo.

Poco a poco se fueron acercando a las esculturas de los Hokages, no sabía cual era el motivo para que Tsunade se dirigiera allí, era extraño. Detuvo sus pensamientos para fijarse en la nueva escultura de la Godaime. Los rostros de los Hokage se mostraban apacibles, bajo el calor del astro rey, insensibles al hormigueo de los habitantes de la villa, entre pasado y presente. Tsunade se paró en seco y contemplándose a si misma comenzó a hablar:

—Nunca quise ser Hokage —no miró atrás, sabía que su alumna escucharía todo lo que ella dijese—. Jamás lo deseé. A pesar de ser la nieta de uno de ellos, amaba a mi abuelo como también amé a mi hermano y a mi novio. No tenía esa necesidad de desear ser Hokage, pues mi hermano lo anhelaba y sabía que valía para desempeñar el cargo. Como símbolo de mi confianza le regalé el collar que antes perteneció a nuestro abuelo. Cuando murió por culpa de la guerra no me lo perdoné: se podría haber salvado si hubiera más ninjas médicos. En ese momento me puse a estudiar todo lo referente a los jutsus médicos, noté que tenía una gran habilidad para estos jutsus y que eran eficaces en las misiones. Fue entonces cuando pedí que más ninjas estudiaran los jutsus curativos, así se conseguiría salvar más vidas, y que en cada grupo de ninjas hubiera uno que manejara esos jutsus. Me dijeron que no era el momento para aprender esos jutsus, que estábamos en guerra y había que actuar con rapidez. Fue entonces cuando conocí a mi primer y único amor. Pensábamos casarnos cuando acabara la guerra, pero el destino me lo arrebató de repente. No pude hacer nada por salvarle a pesar de intentarlo con todas mis fuerzas. Él, como mi hermano, también quería ser Hokage. No le importaba dar su vida para salvar a los demás. También le regalé el colgante que perteneció a mi abuelo y más tarde a mi hermano menor. Llegué a la conclusión que todas aquellas personas que se sacrificaban tanto para convertirse en Hokage terminarían muriendo, que era una ilusión absurda, ser Hokage para morir. Naruto me recuerda a ellos dos —continuó—. A veces pienso que no merezco ser Hokage, hay otras personas que tienen esa ilusión como te dije antes. Naruto es un chico especial, pero no sé si es por el hecho de poseer el Kyubi o por su afán de superarse, todo lo que se proponga lo conseguirá.

Sakura se sorprendió. "¿Qué hacía Tsunade revelándole con tanta naturalidad la verdadera naturaleza del poder de Naruto? ¿Acaso se habría dado cuenta que ella lo sabía? No, imposible. Siempre fui muy cuidadosa con los pergaminos..."

—No sé a que viene esa expresión de sorpresa en tu rostro —interrumpió Tsunade los pensamientos de Sakura—. ¿Acaso crees que soy tan ingenua de no darme cuenta que ya lo sabías? ¡No sé qué piensas de mi, soy la Hokage y una legendaria Sannin, no lo soy porque sí! —Tsunade la miró interrogante, esperando una explicación por parte de su alumna.

—Lo siento Tsunade —se disculpó inclinando la cabeza—. Jamás pensé en burlarme de esa forma. No quiero que pienses que quise entrenar contigo para registrar toda la información secreta. La verdad es otra. Lo hice porque necesitaba saber información acerca de Orochimaru, quiero rescatar a Sasuke —confesó.

— ¿No te das cuenta Sakura? — espetó—. Él se marchó de la villa en busca de venganza, la sangre de su hermano tiene que ser derramada por él. Aunque eso le lleve a irse con un traidor. Dalo por perdido, no regresará hasta que no haya cumplido con su cometido.

—No puedo dejar de pensar en él —reveló con una mano en el corazón—. Es injusto. ¿No deberías darle otra oportunidad? Sé que está mal abandonar la villa y atacar a Naruto: son actos que no se pueden justificar. Creo que está perdido, se siente solo y necesita nuestra ayuda, necesita una Konoha que lo recoja en su regazo.

—Puede ser, no somos nadie para juzgar —contraatacó Tsunade, ante la sinceridad de Sakura. Notaba que la joven estaba profundamente enamorada del chico. Tenía que abrirle los ojos como fuera—. No le tenderé la mano gratuitamente, antes tendrá que demostrar su valía como ninja de Konoha.

—Eso quiere decir... —la boca de Sakura se contrajo con una dulce sonrisa—. ¿Entonces me mandarás a rescatarlo junto con Naruto?

—No he dicho eso. Simplemente si algún día regresa por su propio pie, tendrá esa oportunidad que tú exiges por él. Date cuenta de lo siguiente: No volverá hasta que no haya matado a su hermano con sus propias manos. Él ya eligió, olvídate de él. ¿No te das cuenta de que quieres ir a la cueva del lobo? —le reprochó—. Te intento advertir Sakura. No te hagas ilusiones con Sasuke.

—No me perdonaré si le pasa algo a Sasuke. Sé que en el fondo él nos echa de menos, no son ilusiones, son mis sentimientos. Tienes que mandarnos a buscarlo, es una promesa que hice con Naruto —pidió.

— Recuerdo muy bien cuando Naruto regresó de esa misión, fue una misión suicida, pero no teníamos bastantes ninjas a disposición y tuve que recurrir los gennins. Me arrepentí bastante, casi pierden la vida y Neji estuvo a punto de quedarse en quirófano… No fue una decisión muy acertada, pero al menos lo intentamos y por fortuna nadie salió herido. Respeto tu promesa, pero ahora mismo no tenemos nada para empezar a buscarlo. Te pido que esperes, no seas impaciente, céntrate en tu entrenamiento y en las próximas misiones que están por venir. No te adelantes, por favor. Tendrás que quedarte, si te quedas te juro que te haré más fuerte, es una orden.

El aire fresco de fuera olía a las flores de cerezo. El silencio era incómodo. Sakura se sentía ansiosa, no sabía como expresar sus sentimientos, pero a la vez se sentía feliz por el mero hecho de que Tsunade la comprendía. Deseaba rescatarle y estaba segura de que cumpliría su objetivo con la ayuda de Naruto. Su interior se lo decía, era una intuición. No, no podía quedarse así, con el fracaso de no haberlo intentado. Miró sus pies, un poco sucios de la caminata desde la casa Hyuuga hasta las figuras colosales de los Hokages.

Dio una patada a una roca que salió volando por lo aires. Pensó en lo que Tsunade le intentaba decir, sabía que tenía razón.

—No deberías golpear lo que no se puede defender. Entiendo como te sientes —repuso Tsunade—. Te pido un poco de paciencia. Eres mi kounichi más leal, en la que más confío, por eso he dejado que todos estos años recogieras la información que te hacía falta. Ahora te pido que guardes silencio y sigas leal a la villa, se avecinan tiempos difíciles y tú eres de los ninjas más valioso que tiene Konoha.

—Pero sólo queda medio año para que Orochimaru se intente apoderar del cuerpo de Sasuke —replicó angustiada—. Si no hacemos algo pronto, Sasuke morirá.

—Entiendo tu preocupación. Ahora hay otros asuntos de mayor prioridad —advirtió secamente Tsunade—. Cuando sea el momento te enterarás. Necesito tener a la mayoría de los ninjas aquí en la villa, no es nada bueno lo que se avecina. Te prometo que cuando esto acabe podréis ir a rescatar a Sasuke.

—Gracias maestra —inclinó la cabeza como muestra de respeto. No pudo evitar sentirse nerviosa y excitada ante la perspectiva de volver a ver pronto a Sasuke. De repente un extraño pensamiento invadió su mente: el relato de Tsunade, su juventud, las guerras... el estado en que volvió cuando acabó de hablar con Hiashi; todo formaba una cadena, sin querer le había revelado que Konoha estaba amenazada y la guerra se aproximaba. "¿Qué era lo que Hyuuga Hiashi le había dicho?, ¿Acaso Hiashi le había advertido a Tsunade acerca de una posible guerra?". Estaba decidida a preguntarle a Tsunade.

—No hace falta que te lo confirme. Lo has averiguado tú sola —como si Tsunade fuera capaz de leer la mente de Sakura, siguió hablando—. No te diré los detalles de mi conversación con Hiashi, por dos razones: la primera, estaría muy mal por mi parte el ir comentando lo que me dicen otras personas, y la segunda, no puedo dar una noticia de la que aún no estoy segura.

Sakura se quedó estupefacta y pensativa. Sabía que Tsunade tenía muchas habilidades, pero ni siquiera llegó a imaginar, que una de ellas fuera la de leer la mente. No sabía si seguir admirándola o enfurecerse con ella. Le daba coraje no poder formular las preguntas, pero más aún cuando no le respondían lo que quería. Le había dado una respuesta ambigua, esa era la manera en que Tsunade le contestaba. Afortunadamente, se consideraba a sí misma inteligente y estaba segura de que podría resolver cualquier enigma con facilidad.

Tsunade se dio la vuelta y empezó a alejarse por el mismo camino por el que anduvieron juntas una hora antes. Sakura se quedó frente a las colosales esculturas, pensando en todo lo que había hablado con Tsunade. Parecía irónico. Justo cuando pensaba marcharse de la villa para rescatar a Sasuke, venía Tsunade pidiéndole que no lo hiciera, que una guerra estaba a punto de comenzar. La joven deseaba irse, pero en el fondo sabía que tenía un gran compromiso con la villa. Antes no le hubiera importado abandonarla junto a Sasuke, pero éste la humilló y despreció con sus crueles palabras. En el fondo sabía que se lo dijo para impedir que ella cometiera la misma estupidez que él. Siempre supo que Sasuke la apreciaba a pesar de todo. Recordó las veces en que había puesto en peligro su propia vida por protegerla, al igual que Naruto, y también rememoró el día en que consumido por el sello maldito, fue capaz de matar a un ninja del sonido por haberle atacado a ella. Estaba tan concentrada recordando los momentos vividos con el Uchiha, que no se dio cuenta de que había alguien detrás de ella.

—Buenos días Sakura.

Antes de girarse reconoció la voz de Temari, de la villa de la Arena. Se llevó un susto tremendo. No esperaba encontrarse a nadie.

—Hola Temari. ¿Cómo estás? Hacía bastante tiempo que no recibíamos ninguna visita de la Arena.

—Vengo de parte del Kazekage. Iba a ir a ver a Tsunade, pero al verte aquí sola quise saludarte —ante el silencio de Sakura siguió hablando—. No quiero preocuparte. Estoy segura de que habéis recibido algunas amenazas por parte de la Akatsuki —Temari había fruncido el ceño.

— ¿Así que se trataba de la Akatsuki? —su mirada se perdió hacia la villa que, rodeada entre las murallas, se vislumbraba en el horizonte, por debajo del cauce del río—. Supongo que Gaara estará haciendo bien su trabajo —añadió para quitarle importancia a su pregunta anterior.

—No sabía que la Hokage había guardado silencio al respecto —se disculpó por hablar de más—. Si, mi hermano es un estupendo Kazekage. Cambió mucho gracias a Naruto. Me sorprendió mucho que quisiera ser Kazekage.

—La gente cambia —respondió Sakura—. Y más cuando conocen a Naruto y son tan parecidos a él. No es fácil la vida que ha llevado Naruto, creo que su caso es muy similar al de Gaara.

—Supongo que si. Siempre sentí lástima por mi hermano —reconoció. Al ver la sorpresa en los ojos de Sakura supo que otra vez había hablado de más, esos asuntos eran suyos y no podría expresarlo con alguien de otra villa y menos fuera de su ámbito familiar —Debo irme.

—Espera. Antes de que te vayas, quisiera preguntarte algo ¿Sientes lástima de tu hermano, pero no te paras a pensar, que quizás tú no le hayas tendido la mano cuando él la necesitaba a pesar de su carácter? —supo que había dado en el clavo. No sólo poseía una capacidad intelectual, sino que también se fijaba en los detalles e intentaba analizar a las personas—. Sé que no me incumbe, pero he aprendido a preocuparme por los demás. A Naruto nadie le tendió la mano, incluso yo fui muy injusta con él, sólo quería apartarme de su lado.

— ¡Es sorprendente, Sakura psicoanalizándome! —exclamó irónica—. ¿Qué sabrás tú de los demás cuando siempre te preocupaste de una sola persona? —esa pregunta le había molestado. No esperaba esa impertinencia por parte de Sakura.

—Discúlpame si te he ofendido. No es mi intención. Sólo quiero entablar una amistad contigo, somos aliadas. Quiero ayudarte en todo lo que haga falta—quería ser su amiga. No sabía de qué forma acercase a la joven para entablar una amistad. Tenía curiosidad por saber el pasado de Gaara. "¿Cómo es que Gaara tenía tanto chakra, de donde sacaba esa cantidad, y sobretodo, qué era ese monstruo que provenía del joven, que ella vio por unos instantes antes de perder el conocimiento cuando Orochimaru mató al tercer Hokage?". No podía evitar interrogarse sobre eso, quería averiguarlo.

—No necesito tu ayuda. Gracias por el ofrecimiento. Lo tendré en cuenta. —La kounichi de la arena no estaba preparada para responder a eso, todavía era demasiado pronto. Tenía razón Sakura, pero ahora no estaba dispuesta a admitirlo. No daría su brazo a torcer tan pronto, antes necesitaba pruebas fiables de que la mano que le tendían era segura y no una falacia.

—Al menos déjame acompañarte hasta la villa.

No necesitó una respuesta. Se pusieron en marcha. Sakura no paraba de darle vueltas a lo que Temari había dicho: si era cierto que se trataba de la Akatsuki, temía por la vida de Naruto. Sabía que Naruto tenía un gran valor para ellos sólo por poseer el Kyubi. "¿Para qué querían el monstruo que Naruto llevaba en su interior? Y lo más importante, ¿Qué ganarían teniendo a Naruto con ellos?, porque el zorro de nueve colas estaba en el interior de Naruto, por lo tanto es él quien lo controla", esas preguntas se formulaba Sakura mientras caminaban por el sendero que conducía a la gran puerta de Konoha.

Su interior revivía una y otra vez los sucesos acaecidos aquella noche, como si pudiera cambiar lo ocurrido. Lo guardaba con recelo, en lo más profundo de su ser. No se atrevía a compartir la aflicción que sentía desde aquel día, ni siquiera con su mejor amiga Ino. Recapituló en su mente las últimas palabras que le dedicó el Uchiha: "gracias Sakura". No quiso indagar más, su cerebro no paraba de proyectarle la imagen del joven. Lo recordaba con su melena larga y negra, no llevaba el protector de su frente, y el pelo le caía hacia delante; sus ojos mostraban decisión y al mismo tiempo inseguridad, y su sharigan brilló en la oscuridad: rojo y sediento de sangre.

Sin darse cuenta llegaron a la oficina de la Hokage. Sakura se despidió de Temari, aunque apenas habían conversado en el camino. Anduvo en busca de Naruto. Una ligera brisa proveniente del oeste zarandeaba su corta melena rosa. Sakura alzó el rostro, disfrutando del contacto frío en su piel acalorada. La arena era arrastrada por pequeñas ráfagas de viento, acumulándose en sus sandalias. Ante aquel panorama sintió que le invadía una paz; aspiró profundamente, relajando el cuerpo. Se hallaba jubilosa, armoniosa, los nervios se extendían con rapidez, ansiosa de tener cerca a su amigo de nuevo.

Cuando al fin Sakura llegó a la casa de Naruto ya había oscurecido del todo, pero el joven se encontraba esperándola en la puerta, deseoso de comer ramen. Estaba cansada y hambrienta; las emociones del día le habían agotado. Naruto la abrazó más efusivamente que antes, se le veía risueño y eso le conmovió, y ella le rodeo con sus brazos fuertemente.

— ¡Qué ganas tenía de volver a verte! —exclamó radiante—. Tenemos tanto de que hablar.

—Tienes razón Sakura. Vamos al Ichiruka a comer ramen.

El camino se hizo corto, a pesar de estar a una distancia considerable de la vivienda de Naruto, pero el ir compartiendo las vivencias de cada uno les mantuvo entretenidos. Se sentaron y pidieron ramen para comer. Naruto no comía, engullía; parecía que no había probado bocado alguno en estos años de entrenamiento. Sakura se demoraba en cada movimiento que el joven hacía, quería guardarlos como si de un tesoro se tratara, anheló tanto su compañía que el tenerlo allí era sumamente gratificante. Observó que el alborotado pelo de Naruto seguía igual, lo llevaba un poco más largo y su mirada era alegre.

—Sakura —la voz de Naruto la devolvió a la realidad—. ¿Por qué me miras tanto? Te noto extraña.

—Simplemente quería grabarte en mi memoria. ¡Has crecido tanto Naruto! Pero sigues siendo el mismo niño que zarpó, como un barco a la deriva, a la búsqueda de nuevas técnicas y de crecer como ninja y persona —cabizbaja y tras una fugaz pausa, continuó—. ¡Te he echado tanto de menos! —confesó—. No sabes la zozobra que tenía. No he dejado de pensar en todos estos años en Sasuke y en ti. Me preguntaba ¿Estarán bien Sasuke y Naruto?

—Yo también te echaba de menos Sakura. Estaba deseoso de que llegara este momento. He trabajado mucho, como te prometí. No eres la única que ha sufrido en todo este tiempo. El sufrimiento es mutuo. También me preguntaba si todos estabais bien y sobretodo cómo está Sasuke. No he olvidado la promesa que te hice —sus ojos azules buscaron desesperados los ojos verdes de la chica. Necesitaba ver alguna reacción por parte de ella, ya fuera pesadumbre o alegría. Quería indagar más allá de las palabras. Tras un breve intervalo de tiempo, prosiguió—. Tengo la intención de rescatarlo ahora que he regresado. Lo traeré aunque sea a rastras.

—No eres el único que se propone hacerlo, Naruto —interrumpió. Agarró su vaso, la fuerza lo hizo añicos. Naruto la miró con los ojos desorbitados, esperando una explicación por parte de su amiga—. No he entrenado todos estos años para convertirme en chuunin, que en este momento carece de sentido para mi. No, no ha sido esa la razón. Quiero salvar a Sasuke y demostrarle todo lo que he mejorado, quiero que me reconozca y valore como un ninja de Konoha, que luche de igual a igual. No sabes lo ultrajada que me sentí cuando no pude detenerlo...

—Sakura.

Naruto estaba siendo participe de sus sentimientos. Jamás concibió la idea de contárselo a su compañero, del equipo siete, y amigo; no sabía el por qué. Lo que si tenía claro, es que necesitaba desahogarse con alguien y el momento lo requería. No era justa la manera en que la joven trató a Naruto y, con el paso del tiempo, lo había llegado a apreciar: procuraría enmendar ese error.

Sakura salió del Ichiruka, seguido de cerca por Naruto. Se encaminaban hacia la casa de Sakura.

—No quiero compasión por tu parte, sólo pido tu apoyo —exigió—. Debemos rescatar a Sasuke antes de que Orochimaru se apodere de su cuerpo.

— ¿Cómo sabes lo que pretende Orochimaru? —se puso una mano en la cabeza—. Yo no te dije nada.

—Cierto. —Ciñó los brazos al cuerpo, tragando saliva; habría querido que Naruto se lo hubiera contado y no haber husmeado los pergaminos de Tsunade. Se volvió para mirarle, sus ojos estaban brillantes—. No creas que sólo he estado entrenando todos estos años con Tsunade. Ahora mismo no podemos abandonar la villa. No puedo decirte nada. Lo pospondremos para después del examen de chuunin y juunin —susurró al percatarse de que había alguien ahí. Seguramente se tratara de un chuunin haciendo su turno de vigilancia.

— ¿Por qué hablas tan flojito Sakura? ¡Casi no me entero de lo que dices! —exclamó molestó.

Sakura le golpeó en la cabeza, provocándole un enorme chichón. Estaba segura de que ese "alguien" les estaba intentado espiar. No era habitual que quien hiciera la guardia se llevara media hora siguiéndoles. Naruto seguía tan despistado como siempre, no se percató de que intentaban oír la conversación.

—Es hora de irme Naruto. Ya hablaremos mañana, que hoy es muy tarde.

—Déjame que te acompañe Sakura —se ofreció galante. Ante la negación de ella, le insistió una vez más.

—No me pasará nada. Además mi casa está a la vuelta de la esquina —agitando su mano se despidió de Naruto.

Ansiaba tumbarse en la cama y cerrar los párpados. El día había sido muy agitado: la visita a la casa Hyuuga, el reencuentro con Naruto, incluso la sensación de sentirse acechada. Esto último había sido lo más extraño del día, nunca se había sentido observada, siempre era ella la que observaba a la gente. Estaba convencida de que conocía a esa persona, y de que la había seguido hasta su casa. No sabía hasta que punto podía ser una amenaza o si sencillamente se trataba de imaginaciones suyas causadas por el cansancio de un día agotador. Lo más chocante fue que al girarse había desaparecido, sin dejar rastro; si hubiera sido un vigilante no tendría sentido ocultarse de ese modo.

"Tengo tantas ganas de verte", pensó Sakura antes de quedarse dormida.

* * *

Notas de la escritora: Me procedido a la relectura del primer capítulo, he hecho unas cuantas modificaciones. En general el argumento es el mismo, simplemente he modificado unas cuantas frases del final. Siento mucho la demora, pero es que no tengo mucho tiempo. En breve seguiré con la historia, cuando me relea todos los capítulos. Lo siento.


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes no me pertenecen. La historia es fruto de mi imaginación... Capítulo modificado

* * *

CAPITULO II

Hacía calor. Era una de estas mañanas calurosas de principios de julio. Había una gran polvareda provocada por los carros que realizaban su rutinario abastecimiento diario de la ciudad, proporcionando a las calles un aspecto de caótico hormiguero. Los vendedores abrían sus tiendas mientras iban recibiendo la mercancía del día para que los más madrugadores pudiesen realizar sus comprar matutinas.

Sakura se paró frente a la floristería de Ino y miró hacia el interior. Su amiga estaba atendiendo a un chico; "se le notaba nervioso, quizás sea la primera vez que le regala flores a una chica", pensó Sakura. El joven al final se decantó por unos tulipanes rojos, salió de la tienda contento y sonrojado; "pensaría en la reacción de la muchacha cuando recibiera las flores". Sakura no pudo evitar sentir envidia. Deseaba que alguien le regalara flores. Ino la vio desde el mostrador. Le hizo un ademán con la mano y Sakura entró en la tienda.; en su interior se mezclaban una gran variedad de olores: jazmín, margarita, rosas, cerezo... era difícil distinguir los aromas por separado, salvo para aquellos que tuvieran un olfato prodigioso capaz de identificar una a una las fragancias.

— ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte! —exclamó animosa Ino. Se quitó los guantes, depositándolos en la mesa junto a las tijeras, y se sacudió las manos, quitándose un poco la suciedad.

Le dio un abrazo y un par de besos que fueron correspondidos por Sakura.

— ¿Ahora trabajas aquí? ¿Has dejado de ser ninja para dedicarte al negocio familiar? —preguntó irónica la chuunin.

—Hay que reconocerlo: no valgo para ser una buena ninja. No tengo muchas técnicas y la única que tengo no dio resultado en ti.

—Estuviste a punto de ganarme. Fue gracias a Naruto que no perdí contra ti —reconoció.

—No, además hubiera ganado con trampa.

Sakura escrutó a su amiga. No había ni una chispa de humor en sus ojos azules. Evocó aquel último combate, y lo cierto es que el azar le favoreció. Si Naruto no le hubiera dado ánimos y su subconsciente no hubiera reaccionado a la voz de su amigo, habría sido derrotada. La técnica especial de Ino era bastante buena. Recordó como Ino se introdujo perfectamente en su cuerpo, llegando a controlarlo y anulando su voluntad. Cierto es que todo lo que hizo para ganar fue recuperar el control de su mente el escuchar los gritos de Naruto le trajo de vuelta a la realidad; era consciente de que Ino había ocupado su cuerpo y estaba intentando hablar por ella. Puso toda su fuerza en derrotarla, que no era mucha, pero si la suficiente para terminar en empate. Jamás pensó que le tocaría luchar con su amiga, antes enemiga por el mutuo amor que sentían por Sasuke, y menos en un combate a muerte.

Ino fue la primera que le tendió una mano cuando lo necesitó. Rememoró el día en que la conoció. Sakura lloraba por tener una frente tan grande, o al menos, eso decían los niños de la escuela. Siempre se hallaba solitaria, marginada, y veía con envidia como las demás niñas disfrutaban jugando y eran felices. Esa era su pena y el motivo de sus lágrimas. A su corta edad experimentó las burlas, pero a diferencia de Naruto, éstas eran por su físico. La única persona que se le acercó fue Ino. El primer regalo que recibió fue de ella: una cinta para el pelo, que no se quitó hasta el día en que se convirtió en gennin; se la obsequió con una sonrisa, creyendo que se la colocaría en la frente para disimularla, pero fue todo lo contrario; se la puso en forma de diadema, como actualmente llevaba su bandana. Ino le hizo darse cuenta de que debía valorarse más, que no por tener una cosa u otra eras mejor que los demás. Esa lección la empezó a aprender con Ino y la terminó con Naruto.

Jamás tomó en cuenta a Naruto. No se tomó la molestia de preocuparse por él. Lo veía como un estorbo. Eso pertenecía al pasado, todo eso había quedado atrás. Ahora valoraba a Naruto como persona, como su amigo, como un confidente con el que revelar sus temores. ¿Acaso Naruto no había demostrado ser un amigo excepcional? La respuesta era clara: si. El joven se lo había ganado a pulso, al contrario que ella, que no había hecho nada para merecer su amistad. ¿Cómo pudo considerarla una buena compañera cuando ella lo había menospreciado en todo momento? Una de las cosas que aprendió en ese año fue a ponerse en la piel de la otra persona.

—No hay que darle más vueltas Ino —sonrió —. Las dos ganamos y nos debemos sentir orgullosas por ello. Además, la cuestión no es hacer trampas, sino engañar a tu oponente y tú lo conseguiste.

Sakura contempló unos lirios amarillos. Estaba dudosa, no sabía si llevarle flores a Hinata o no. Sería un bonito detalle. Ino siguió la mirada de Sakura.

— ¿Acaso piensas regalarle esas flores a alguien? ¿Quieres que te ayude? —se ofreció. Sakura asintió —. Los lirios se consideran la flor de la dulzura, pureza e inocencia. Es una flor bastante respetada en todo el mundo y es utilizada como símbolo de realeza. La que estás mirando significa amistad, el comienzo de una tierna amistad.

—Creo que es la flor más adecuada para regalársela a Hinata. La veo tan pura e inocente —antes de que Ino preguntara prosiguió —. Tengo la intención de ir a visitarla hoy y querría llevarle un pequeño detalle. Me gustaría ser su amiga.

—Siempre ha sido una chica muy solitaria. Sus únicos amigos son Kiba, Shino y Kurenai. ¿Sabías que su padre renegó de ella?

Sakura negó con la cabeza. No sabía mucho sobre el clan Hyuuga y lo único que conocía era la extraña relación de Neji con el resto de su familia. Nunca se llegó a interesar por la vida de los demás, los chismorreos no iban con ella, y pensaba que había que respetar la intimidad de las personas. Algo había percibido el otro día en la casa Hyuuga y no le dio mayor importancia. No eran asuntos suyos, y por lo tanto, no le incumbía.

—Si, como oyes —continúo. Sakura se sentía como una entrometida enterándose de la vida de los Hyuuga, pero quería seguir indagando —. Por lo visto, Hyuuga Hiashi considera a su hija como a una inútil. No quiso saber nada de ella y se la dio a Kurenai para que la cuidara.

— ¡Qué...! ¡No tengo palabras para describir mi irritación con ese hombre! —exclamó Sakura.

— ¡Calma! —intentó tranquilizar a su amiga —. Lo mejor viene ahora. Entrena a la hermana menor de Hinata como si fuera la heredera del clan... Creo que quiere eliminar a Hinata para que Hanabi sea la heredera.

— ¡No especules! —dijo escéptica.

—No lo hago. Seguro que esas son sus intenciones. ¿Acaso ves normal la actitud que tiene Hyuuga Hiashi con su hija? Si no fuera ese su propósito, ¿para qué tomarse tantas molestias entrenando a Hanabi cuando tiene que enseñar a Hinata? —conjeturó.

—Pero Hinata es su hija —contestó airada Sakura —. Puede que no sea tan poderosa como a su padre le gustaría, pero esa no es razón para despreciar a tu familia. Además, el Sr. Hyuuga no parece cruel

Sakura se negaba a creer en lo que Ino le estaba contando. ¿Cómo podía ser tan cruel el padre de Hinata? Su clan era uno de los más poderosos de Konoha, así que probablemente querría mantener esa supremacía sobre el resto, pero no concebía el hecho de que un padre pudiera tratar así a su hija por una cuestión de poder. Un sentimiento de pena empezó a invadir a Sakura: Hinata no se merecía esto. El imaginar la vida que habría llevado una chica tan dulce hizo que sintiera una profunda compasión por ella.

—Quizás si Hinata se hubiera tomado su entrenamiento más en serio, su padre habría obrado de otra forma. —Dijo Ino, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Sakura.

— ¡No digas eso! ¿Acaso nosotras nos tomamos en serio nuestros entrenamientos? Hinata tiene más potencial que nosotras. Estoy segura —prorrumpió Sakura.

— ¿Lo dices por su byakugan?

—Pues si. No hay ninguna técnica ninja que se pueda comparar a esos ojos, al igual que el sharingan. No debemos conjeturar sobre los demás, no creo nada de lo que me estás diciendo —contestó firme y segura. Agarró con suavidad los lirios y se despidió de Ino.

Camino a la casa de los Hyuuga, meditó sobre el origen de esta familia. Prácticamente no tenía ni idea de la procedencia de ésta, sólo lo que Ino le había contado. Ni siquiera sabía las generaciones que llevaban en Konoha y todas las leyendas que podía albergar. Su interés se había incrementado a raíz de la conversación con Ino. Se sentía indignada y frustrada: por saber la clase de hombre que era Hiashi y por no haber podido evitar la tristeza de la joven.

No todo era justo y las cosas no son como parecen. No tiene que existir una razón para actuar de esa forma. No quería creer que las especulaciones de Ino eran verdaderas. No quería ser una intrusa en la vida de los Hyuuga, pero tenía intenciones de serlo y averiguar que parte de razón llevaba su amiga. No, no podía permitir que le sucediera algo terrible a Hinata.

Deambulaba por las calles y por andar tan sumergida en sus pensamientos: se había desviado del camino sin darse cuenta. Decidió acortar el camino subiéndose en los tejados de las casas, asimismo podría avanzar más rápido y no tendría pérdida. Normalmente, prefería pasear en ver de ir corriendo, no era como Rock Lee o Gai que siempre iban presurosos.

Escuchó una voz gritar su nombre, se paró y giró la cabeza. A la lejanía distinguió a Lee que, saltando de tejado en tejado, traía la pierna izquierda atada junto con su mano derecha, y la saludaba con la mano que le quedaba libre.

Esperó a que el joven la alcanzara; no tardó demasiado. Le explicó que había perdido con Naruto a: piedra, papel o tijeras. Y el perdedor daría cincuenta vueltas por Konoha con el único obstáculo de tener que amarrarse una pierna y la mano. La relación que mantenía con Naruto era muy parecida a la que tenía Gai con Kakashi, siempre quería ser el ganador y si no era así se auto imponía un castigo, puesto que esos extraños "combates" lo solían realizar los cuatro al mismo tiempo y lugar.

Le preguntó por Gai. Lee le contó que su maestro le había pedido a Kakashi una revancha y después de mucho insistir, éste acepto. Lee hizo hincapié en la palabra insistir, era una anomalía que Kakashi se negara y al ver la tenacidad de Gai aceptara. Kakashi era pasota con Gai, pero a pesar de eso, le gustaba mantener un pique continuo con Gai; la rivalidad de ellos no era mala, sino todo lo contrario. Y otra anormalidad fue el hecho de que perdiera Kakashi.

Eso último se lo dijo antes de marcharse, ambos tenían cosas que hacer. Seguramente, Kakashi estaría deseoso de terminar de leer su libro; tenía que ser erótico, eso era algo obvio, porque estaba escrito por Jiraiya, un pervertido allá donde los haya, como Naruto y Kakashi.

Esas eran las suposiciones que Sakura se planteaba, siempre tendía a pensar mal de esos tres. Aunque Kakashi estaba extraño desde hacia unas semanas, prácticamente desde que los volvió a entrenar. Le preocupaba su maestro y el interés por él se acrecentaba a medida que pasaban los días, pero no conseguía tener la confianza que tenía con Tsunade o con Naruto, era una relación maestro-alumna. Le apenaba que él no fuera franco con ellos, pero eso no quería decir que no fuera sincero. La sinceridad era una cosa y la franqueza otra. Atesoraba contarle a Kakashi que sabía parte de su pasado, sin querer averiguó lo de su padre y lo de su amigo Obito; fue inintencionadamente que halló esos documentos, porque se encontraba buscando información acerca de Sasuke y esos papeles cayeron desde lo alto de la estantería. Quería ser confidente de él y hacerle ver que lamentaba haberlo sabido de esa forma, aunque eso implicaba reconocer delante de él que husmeó en el despacho de Tsunade —cosa que le daba vergüenza admitir — y leyó el libro de las técnicas prohibidas; Tsunade lo sabía y también comprendía que tenía que guardar silencio, pero si alguien que no fuera de confianza llegara a enterarse... Si ese libro cayera en manos inapropiadas muchas villas desaparecerían... Orochimaru ansía ese conocimiento y parte de su interés en atacar Konoha es ese.

Cuando se encontraba frente a la puerta de los Hyuuga se le acercó alguien por detrás. Lo reconoció al instante. Era fácil. Su aspecto no era vulgar y se le distinguiría entre un gentío; su rostro se mostraba sereno y daba muestras de identificarla como la alumna de la Hokage. Sakura se avergonzó por no haber cumplido con el protocolo, que descortesía por su parte y que falta de educación. Sus mejillas blanquecinas se tiñeron de rojo y de sus labios salió una disculpa, a la vez que se inclinaba: tocando con la frente el suelo, esperando un gesto o una palabra por parte del señor de la casa. Esta vez tendría que ser otra persona el que encontrara divertida la situación, al no venir acompañada de Tsunade perdía todo su aire de grandeza y se veía reducida a una simple chuunin, sin ningún tipo de privilegio puesto que su familia no pertenecía a ningún clan poderoso.

Hiashi no sonrió ni se mostró tan agradable con ella como en la ocasión anterior. Maldijo en su interior el no tener a la Hokage a su lado y sobretodo, la clase de hombre que era el señor Hyuuga. Pasó de largo y cuando Sakura creía que la iba a dejar allí inclinada en el suelo, le dijo:

—Pasa. Tsunade me dijo que pensabas venir a visitar a mi hija —Al ver la sorpresa en el rostro de ella, Hiashi contrajo su cuerpo con fuerza y su boca formó un rictus profundo —. Quédate aquí mientras algún criado te atiende. Discúlpame, tengo un asunto que tratar y es urgente.

Suponía que la casa tendría decenas de criados, debido a su inmensidad, y alguno que otro no tardaría en presentarse a la sala en que la había dejado Hiashi. Observó todos los detalles del tatami, que tenía dieciocho piezas y era en tonos verdosos. Ella no serviría para llevar una casa. No tenía ni la menor idea del feng shui: crear armonía en una casa, no sabría decir que color y dependiendo de su colocación traería mayor o menor suerte. Jamás se tomó las molestias de aprenderlo y mucho menos de llevarlo a cabo; no, su indiferencia radicaba en el hecho de que el mejorar las técnicas ninjas era más importante que eso, al menos, actualmente. A pesar de que tengan criados y les hagan la mayoría de las tareas del hogar, eso no significa que la señora Hyuuga no sepa hacer estas cosas. Es el deber como mujer del señor Hyuuga el saber bien ese arte y el llevar una casa; además de tener que atender personalmente a su esposo: tanto coserle la ropa como prepararle los baños. Eran las tradiciones, arraigadas de muchas generaciones, que debían acarrear todos los clanes de un alto nivel social y sobretodo aquellos clanes que no poseen ningún ninja.

Permanecía de pie. Los minutos pasaban y, le parecían horas, a medida que éstos transcurrían, crecía la desesperación de Sakura. Se sentía impaciente por hablar con Hinata y salir de ese hogar.

Una sombra se introdujo en la habitación. Sus ojos, desesperados, buscaban a la persona a la que le pertenecía aquella silueta. Intentaba identificar quién era: no tenía aspecto de criado y mucho menos de invitado. Sin darse cuenta su mano fue a su bolsillo y, sintiendo seguridad al tocar los shurikens y kunais, estaba a la expectativa de los movimientos del intruso. Sus facciones estaban cubiertas por un sombrero de paja y por su túnica, roja y negra, reconoció que se trataba de alguien de la Akatsuki.

La cara de Sakura era de desconcierto. " ¿Qué hace aquí un miembro de la Akatsuki? Es extraño que se atrevan a entrar en una de las casas más poderosas de Konoha. Tengo que guardar la calma, si me pongo nerviosa estaré muerta en menos de dos segundos. Sé que puedo vencerle, lo que me falta es la experiencia en combates como éste. Por lo que he escuchado decir a Jiraiya en esta organización sólo entran aquellos que se pueden igualar a los legendarios sannin. ¿Estarán los demás bien? Tengo que intentar escapar y buscar a Hinata. Debo asegurarme que no está herida", pensó.

Le tiró un kunai que esquivó sin dificultad. Se iba acercando a ella lentamente. El pulso de Sakura se aceleró, no podía moverse, estaba paralizada; lo peor era que el miedo se iba extendiendo por todo su cuerpo, dejándola en desventaja contra su oponente. Lo tenía a escasos centímetros de su rostro, a pesar de la corta distancia, aún no podía identificar a ese miembro de la Akatsuki. Sin esperarse a que el individuo se aproximara más a ella, su puño se estrelló contra el pecho del miembro de la Akatsuki; el sujeto se estampó en la pared y tiró los cuadros.

El talante de Sakura cambió al ver que lo había golpeado y lo había dejado inconsciente, pero en ese mismo momento se fijó que había usado una técnica de sustitución, y el miembro de la Akatsuki le amenazaba con un kunai al cuello.

"Ahora estoy en un buen problema" se dijo a si misma. Su corazón latía fuerte y veloz, mientras que un hilillo de sangre descendía por su pecho. La fuerza con la que apretaba el kunai le había provocado un pequeño corte en el pescuezo. Se tranquilizó al dejar de sentir la presión del cuchillo en su garganta. Había pasado por situaciones similares, pero esta vez era distinto, no tenía a nadie que le fuera a salvar; el sudor le resbalaba por la frente y su mano ágilmente cogía otro kunai.

Apresuradamente contraatacó, deshaciéndose del contacto frío del metal en su cuello, y se giró poniéndose frente a frente con él.

Los ojos de Sakura estaban alerta de cualquier movimiento por parte del extraño. No sabía que estrategia llevar a cabo, aunque en su mente repasaba todo lo que Tsunade y Kakashi le habían enseñado. Deseaba tener a su lado a alguno de ellos: Tsunade, Kakashi o Naruto. Lo que si tenía claro era que debía estar segura de si misma y no perder la concentración.

Ambos se miraban, pero Sakura sólo veía una sombra en los ojos porque el sombrero lo tapaba completamente y la sala estaba casi a oscuras. Él tenía el cuerpo relajado y observaba las reacciones de la joven; analizando el momento de atacar y sobretodo esperando una imprudencia como la de antes.

Sakura no se lo esperó dos veces y se abalanzó sobre él. Se había puesto el guante para no hacerse daño en los puños.

Al principio luchaban con shurikens, que cada uno rehusó sin dificultad; luego, atacaban con los kunais; y más tarde, fue un cuerpo a cuerpo. Uno y otro rehuían los ataques, los dos eran ágiles y eso hacía que Sakura se inquietara más. Iba a formar los sellos para hacer una de las técnicas que había desarrollado, no quería mostrarla todavía, pero su inquietud se incrementaba por segundos.

—Ya es suficiente —interrumpió una voz. Al mirar hacia atrás, de donde provenía la voz, bajó la guardia y un puño se impactó en su estómago. La fuerza del golpe la arrastró varios metros hacia detrás. Alguien la cogió antes de estrellarse contra la pared, para evitar que se estrellara y se hiciera más daño.

Pudo ver a Hiashi, que era el que había dado la orden de detenerse y por su culpa se había llevado ese puñetazo. Al que no veía era al miembro de la Akatsuki. Rápidamente se volteó para ver que quien la estaba sujetando. Su rostro no mostró sorpresa, sino ira. Violentamente se separó del sujeto y se puso en posición de atacar.

Sakura no entendía nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Todavía no sabía que estaba ocurriendo, y sobretodo, porque Hiashi se mostraba tan tranquilo teniendo a un miembro de la Akatsuki en su casa. " ¿Hiashi forma parte de esa organización? Estoy empezando a creer a Ino, ya la idea de que Hiashi asesine a su hija no me parece tan descabellada. ¿En qué momento y cuándo se volvió del otro bando?", estas preguntas pasaban por su mente, mientras observaba a ambas personas.

— ¿No te has enterado Sakura? He dicho que ya es suficiente —volvió a repetir. Su voz era firme y pronunciaba cada palabra con lentitud; se notaba que estaba acostumbrado a dar órdenes y a imponerse a los demás. Ante el desconcierto de la chica se puso a explicar —: No es lo que crees. —Miró como Sakura abría los ojos recelosos y a la vez anhelantes de saber todo, y continúo —. Esto ha sido planeado por Tsunade hace varios días.

Sakura no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba. Antes tenía mucho miedo y ahora esta jubilosa. No tenía un término medio. Estaba a la expectativa de saber todo y, sobretodo, de averiguar con quien luchó.

—Necesitamos tu ayuda. La misión te la explicaremos cuando tu entrenamiento haya finalizado. Es de alto secreto —intervino Tsunade. Sakura no la había visto aparecer.

— ¿Quién eres entonces? —dijo dirigiéndose a su oponente. Su mirada se dirigió hacia Hiashi, al ver que éste asentía se quitó el sombrero, revelando su identidad. Sakura se sorprendió un poco, pero se sentía orgullosa de no haber sido vencida tan fácilmente. Él era un genio y eso significaba mucho: su nivel estaba muy por encima de lo que ella creía.

Enfrente de ella se encontraba un Neji muy distinto al que ella recordaba. Dentro de la seriedad que lo caracterizaba, se le veía divertido por la situación y tenía cierta complicidad con su tío; cosa que antes no era así. Su melena negra caía grácil y elegante, enmarcando sus facciones varoniles y sus labios formaban una mueca burlesca. No había dudas: era un joven apuesto y guapo, cualquier chica se sentiría atraída hacia él.

El silencio estaba presente en la sala, incluso el piar de los pájaros había dejado de sonar, sólo se escuchaba el sonido de la respiración en los presentes.

"Tengo que decir algo. Este mutismo por parte de los presentes me está poniendo nerviosa. ¿Qué esperan por mi parte? Me he asombrado bastante".

Sakura rodeó con sus brazos su barriga, calmándose la punzada de dolor en un abrazo tranquilizador y ajena a la cara de preocupación que mostró Neji en un instante. La potencia del puñetazo no fue demasiado fuerte para herirla, además estaba acostumbrada a recibir golpes más fuertes; sin embargo, tenía una herida sin cicatrizar donde había recibido el golpe.

En un instante se acordó cuando se hizo esa lesión. Fue luchando, el otro día, con Naruto que quería demostrarle las habilidades que había desarrollado. Llevaban un rato haciendo exhibiciones de las nuevas técnicas que habían desarrollado. Se sentían cansados a pesar de que sus respectivos chakras habían aumentado con los años y con los duros entrenamientos a los que se vieron sometidos por parte de sus maestros. Sakura fue al río a enjuagarse la cara, contempló el reflejo de su rostro en el agua, y admiró el bosque; fue a tumbarse en la hierba junto con Naruto y descansar un rato. Estaban agotados y soñolientos. Varios shurikens se dirigieron hacia ellos y uno de ellos se clavó en el estómago de Sakura al proteger a su compañero. Naruto eliminó a los bandidos en un instante; se encontraba irritado y enfurecido consigo mismo, por haber sido tan descuidado y haber permitido que hirieran a su amiga. Los shurikens estaban envenenados y, hubiera estado muerta sino fuera por sus jutsus curativos. Todavía quedaban secuelas del veneno porque era difícil recuperarse en tan poco tiempo, necesitaba guardar reposo durante varios días y evitar cualquier golpe en el vientre.

Por algún motivo, que ella no acababa de comprender pues la situación seguía siendo bastante incómoda y no le habían explicado nada de la misión; Hiashi y Tsunade se ausentaron de la habitación alegando tener que resolver un asunto importante en la villa. La atmósfera se volvió tensa a medida que los dos jóvenes se miraban y no pronunciaban ninguna palabra; sin embargo, fue Neji quien rompió el silencio.

—Siento si te he lastimado —dijo alto y claro. La miró a los ojos directamente, esperando alguna reacción por parte de la joven; ésta sostuvo la mirada indignada con la disculpa del joven.

"No puedo permitir que se crea que soy una débil. Tengo que fingir que no me duele..."

—No me gusta pegar por sorpresa, pero te lo tienes merecido por distraerte en un combate. —Ante el mutis de ella, prosiguió —: Nunca debes bajar la guardia, eso podría costarte la vida.

Por cada palabra que el joven decía, la irritación de Sakura crecía y apretaba más fuerte su puño. Odiaba que le hablaran de ese modo, ¡cómo si no supiera esas cosas!, y sobretodo cuando un genio como él le daba lecciones.

"Cálmate. Todos saben que clase de persona es Neji, siempre riéndose de los demás... sólo tengo que ver como trata a Lee y ni siquiera se relaciona con los demás. Tengo ganas de darle un buen puñetazo y hacer que se calle. No lo soporto", pensó.

—Creo que esto es tuyo.

Recogió los lirios amarillos y se los entregó. Sakura no se percató en qué momento dejó de estar a su lado para recoger las flores de Hinata. Su ira cesó al acordarse del motivo que le había traído hasta esta casa.

—Sí. ¡Ya ni me acordaba! —exclamó. El recelo que Neji le infundía lo suprimió por un sentimiento de confianza —. ¿Sabes dónde se encuentra Hinata? Es que quería regalarle...

No la dejó continuar. Salió de la habitación velozmente, dejándola con la palabra en la boca. Estaba aturdida por la extraña situación; sin embargo, se enojó con Tsunade, Hiashi y Neji por dejarla allí sola y a la espera de alguna explicación.

Un alboroto se oía desde el exterior de la casa. Sakura fue a tientas por la casa hasta encontrar el origen de aquel ruido, el jardín de la de última vez. Allí, a los lejos, se encontraba una Hinata que estaba siendo atendida por dos criados y su primo. No se movía y la sangre salía a borbotones por las múltiples heridas que tenía en todo el cuerpo. Se paralizó al ver aquella imagen, pero enseguida recobró el juicio y fue corriendo a examinarla.

Neji apartó a los criados. Dirigió una rápida mirada a la chuunin y volvió a mirar a su prima que estaba malherida.

— ¿Cómo se ha hecho esto? Necesito preparar un calmante, pero antes voy a cerrarle las heridas; sin embargo, cuando se despierte le dolerá un poco...

Neji asintió.

Sakura concentró su chakra en la palma de su mano y empezó a extenderlo por el cuerpo de la joven. Hinata permanecía quieta, no obstante, reaccionaba cuando una herida se estaba cerrando. Tenía demasiado dañado los brazos y las piernas. Sakura intentaba cerrar con mucho cuidado todas las heridas para que no quedasen cicatrices. Le cortó un mechón de pelo, para así garantizar su recuperación en dos o tres días, aunque esa técnica sólo se la habían aplicado a Neji, cuando estaba a punto de morir y era difícil de usar, pero ella ya la había aprendido gracias a su maestra. Consiguió estabilizarla y corrió a preparar el ungüento.

Al regresar se encontró una escena que la enterneció y la llenó de felicidad. Neji sostenía celosamente a su prima, como si de un tesoro se tratase, y le acunaba en sus brazos tiernamente, en un gesto fraternal. Levantó la vista, la vio observándole, y, a pesar de eso, no la soltó.

Se acuclilló delante de ellos sonriendo a Neji. Abrió un frasco, con sus dedos empezó a extender el ungüento verde por el cuerpo de la Hyuuga; el olor era desagradable, pero los resultados eran efectivos.

—Gracias —pronunció lentamente Neji. Acarició la mejilla pálida de Hinata, la cogió suavemente y con un gesto pidió a Sakura que lo siguiera.

Neji se introdujo hacia el interior de la casa. Lo siguió cabizbaja. Iba dos o tres pasos más atrás que los de él, pensando qué le habría ocurrido a Hinata y, si era cierto que su padre tenía algo que ver. Estos pensamientos le atormentaban, no veía a Hiashi como una amenaza para Hinata, mas era extraño, que algo así hubiese sucedido en su propia casa. Era irrefutable que, momentos antes, llegó a asumir que el señor Hyuuga era un impúdico, capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por ver a su clan predominar ante los demás; aunque eso significara suplir a su hija.

Sus pupilas se agrandaron debido a la oscuridad. Sólo se distinguía un futón blanco en la sombría habitación; se movía con dificultad, apenas visualizaba a Neji e Hinata, y sus pies tropezaron, con un baúl, cayéndose al suelo.

Allí, delante de sus ojos, pudo contemplar algo realmente bello, digno de una casa como esa. No, no podía ser verdad. Advirtió que colgada de la pared descansaba la legendaria katana que perteneció a algún Dios mitológico; era un kami. Esa katana debía estar bendecida por el espíritu del río, y, aquello no era una habitación normal. Ese lugar estaba envuelto por un aura mística, más allá del propio entendimiento humano. Se respiraba un aire de misticismo.

Neji depositó cuidadosamente a su prima en el futón; encendió una vela, lo suficiente para alumbrar aquel espacio. Sakura no dio crédito a lo que veía. En un principio pensó que se trataba del cuarto de la joven Hyuuga; más tarde, creyó que era una sala para que ésta descansara y se repusiera; y, ahora, evidenció que se encontraba en un estrecho y antiguo templo sintoísta de los Hyuuga. Enseguida lo comprendió, sólo había que remontarse a años atrás...

Algunos clanes antiguos tenían una fe ciega en los Dioses, en especial, en la Diosa del Sol. Creían que Ésta curaba a todo aquel puro de alma e, incluso se decía que concedía la victoria en las batallas que se libraban en aquella época. Muchos devotos, de clanes prestigiosos, mandaron construir un pequeño templo en todas las casas señoriales y, así, adorar a la Diosa; en un momento dado, podría servir como refugio en caso que el enemigo consiguiera invadir la villa, ya que nadie se atreve a profanar un lugar sagrado.

Cuando se pudo acostumbrar a la débil luz de la vela, reparó en que el techo estaba bien conservado a pesar de los años. No era una techumbre de madera. Aquel armazón estaba ensamblado por medio de ramas de sauce para estar en constante armonía con la naturaleza, a pesar de eso, se apreciaba una reconstrucción del mismo. El suelo de madera crujía, pero su conservación era excelente; no tenía ni una grieta a pesar de los años.

Sakura disfrutaba de la tranquilidad que emanaba aquel lugar. Luchaba contra Morfeo, contra sus párpados, y sobretodo, contra su cansancio. Abrigaba la esperanza de mantenerse en pie, no rendirse ante el sueño, no dejarse en evidencia delante de él... Él. ¡Qué extraño sonaba! ¿Acaso podía permitirse el lujo de dormir relajada, sabiendo que él estaba? ¿Acaso no se sentía coartada con él o habría perdido la timidez...? ¿Acaso todo era producto de su imaginación y...? ¿O quizás esto no era tan verosímil como ella creía, todo era tan irreal...?

Agotada, exhausta, fatigada, así se sentía. Sus fuerzas le iban abandonando, facilitándole la victoria a Morfeo, inclusive pensar le costaba. Su mente hastía no era congruente. ¿Cuándo perdió la coherencia? No lo sabía. Lo último que supo, antes de caer rendida, fue que Neji la tumbó al lado de Hinata.

Y así, dormida plácidamente a la luz de una vela, transcurrieron las horas.

Sudor, frío... un grito, de ese modo despertó. Fue su propio clamor el que rompió la quietud, sobresaltada y con algún que otro espasmo, se incorporó. A su lado seguía Hinata, su respiración era lenta y pausada, al contrario que la de ella, que era veloz. La Hyuuga seguiría soñando hasta el amanecer, sin que sus sueños se convirtieran en pesadilla.

Inmediatamente buscó a Neji con la mirada. No lo vio. Se percató que su traje estaba manchado de sangre, sospechando que gran parte sería de Hinata y el resto de ella. Se estremeció al sentir una punzada de dolor en el vientre, ocasionándole fatiga y un malestar que se iba extendiendo por todo su cuerpo. Necesitaba salir de ahí. Corrió hasta el jardín, ya era de noche, y sin poder aguantar por más tiempo las ganas de vomitar, vomitó. Su garganta se resentía, echó bilis, las lágrimas le dejaban un sabor salado contrarrestando el sabor ácido, y resbalaban por su rostro, tragando con dificultad.

Debía irse de allí, sus heridas no podían esperar por más tiempo, y no sabía por dónde salir. La casa era un laberinto, imposible para ella de retornar por el mismo camino por el que llegó, y no quería llamar a ningún criado a esas horas de la noche. Quizás atravesando el jardín y saltando el muro. Si, esa era la solución.

El resplandor de la luz de la luna era precioso, pero al mismo tiempo hacia que los árboles tuvieran un aspecto de lo más terrorífico; el viento los mecía al compás de una melodía, bailaban al vaivén de un violín, acechando a cualquiera que osara interrumpirles. Era una visión siniestra. Casi a tientas consiguió llegar a la muralla, que no era muy alta. De un salto se colocó en el camino de ronda y descendió hasta tocar de nuevo el suelo exterior.

Quería aletargarse y no advertir que esos mismos ojos la observaban en la nocturnidad. Esa extraña sensación la acompañaba desde que Naruto volvió a Konoha. No temía enfrentarse a esa persona y averiguar la verdad de todo, pero no podía evitar sentirse vigilada. Si fuese algún enemigo ya la habría atacado, suponía que era alguien de Konoha y asimismo tenía que ser ninja. Muchas veces había intentado descubrirle, mas en vano, no lo consiguió. Además ese extraño, pavorosa y a la vez deseosa de saber quién era, se estaba convirtiendo en alguien cercano a ella; sabía con notable exactitud que la seguía hasta que llegaba a su morada, a su hogar. Al principio le alarmaba sentirse observada, pero a medida que los días avanzaban se daba cuenta que esa persona velaba por su seguridad; a pesar de que por muy surrealista que pareciera, a ella le encantaba estar acechada por unos ojos misteriosos, como un cazador a la espera de la presa.

Transitaba las calles, agazapada y exhausta, ansiosa de llegar a su casa para encontrar cobijo en su cama, sintiéndose protegida con el dulce tacto de las sábanas. Había perdido la noción del tiempo, a raíz de que entró en la casa de los Hyuuga, sólo apreciaba que era de noche, por la envolvente oscuridad y las estrellas brillantes en el cielo.

* * *

Notas de la autora: Segundo capitulo modificado. He comprobado que no haya ninguna falta de ortografía, sin alguien las encuentra que me avise. He modificado unas pequeñas cosas, vamos un par de frases para que la historia tenga más sentido. Siento la tardanza.


	3. Chapter 3

Los personajes no me pertenecen. La historia pertenece a mi imaginación... Modificado.

* * *

CAPÍTULO III

Sakura se encontraba ante la puerta del despacho de Tsunade, esperando escuchar la voz de aprobación para poder entrar. No había podido pegar ojo en toda la noche, ansiosa por saber en qué consistía la misión. La puerta se abrió de golpe, saliendo Shizune furiosa.

— ¿Qué tal Sakura?—preguntó la Hokage.

— No he podido dormir. ¿Qué está pasando?

Golpearon suavemente a la puerta. Entró Hiashi seguido muy de cerca por Neji. Ambos tomaron asiento al ver la indicación de Tsunade.

— Ahora podremos dar paso a las explicaciones, ya que estamos todos reunidos…

— Espera un momento —interrumpió Hiashi. — Antes que nada quiero agradecerle a Sakura por haber curado a mi hija, Hinata. Últimamente está entrenando muy duro y se hace mucho daño, está llegando a su límite, eso es bueno. Si no hubiese sido por ti, ahora mismo estaría guardando reposo en cama en vez de estar entrenando.

— No tienes que darme las gracias. Lo extraño es que Hinata pueda llegar a entrenar de esa forma, de herirse de ese modo en un entrenamiento. ¿Cómo puede permitir que su hija llegue a hacerse daño? —reclamó Sakura.

— Hinata necesita saber defenderse, aunque eso le acarree múltiples heridas. Así aprenderá y ella está poniendo de su parte. Algún día será la cabeza de familia del clan Hyuuga —objetó Hiashi, dando por finalizada la conversación.

Neji miró de soslayo a Sakura.

— Sakura, ya basta —recriminó la Hokage. —Estamos aquí reunidos para explicarte tu próxima misión, no para que indagues sobre el entrenamiento de Hinata. Es de alto secreto. Neji está infiltrado como miembro de la Akatsuki. Todavía no se ha ganado la confianza de los ocho miembros restantes, ya que como sabrás, necesitan ser nueve para poder extraer los bijuus —al ver que Sakura asentía con la cabeza, Tsunade prosiguió. — La Akatsuki está buscando un ninja médico. Todos los ninjas que se han ofrecido han muerto a manos de alguno de los miembros de la Akatsuki al comprobar que se trataba de un infiltrado o no era lo suficientemente bueno. Necesitamos que tú seas quien ocupe ese puesto, que acompañes a Neji en todo momento, y por supuesto, que no se den cuenta de tus verdaderas razones para estar ahí.

— De acuerdo. Me infiltraré cueste lo que cueste.

— Sakura, para ello necesitas entrenar muy duro para que no puedan leer tu mente.

— Una pregunta, ¿cómo creerán…?

— Llevamos varios días planteándonos esa cuestión. No puedes aparecer con Neji directamente. No, sospecharían con mucha facilidad y comprometerías a Neji. Vas a irte de Konoha dentro de una semana. Te irás a la aldea de la Hierba a trabajar como Geisha. Allí tendrás que ganarte una buena reputación, que fuera de esa aldea sepan de tus habilidades como médico, y así la Akatsuki dará contigo. Neji se encargará de que algún miembro de la Akatsuki vaya a verte transcurrido un tiempo. Te vamos a registrar en el libro bingo, serás buscada. Tienes que tener mucho cuidado, a partir de ahora muchos ANBU irán tras de ti, al igual que van tras Neji. ¿Alguna pregunta, Sakura? —preguntó Hiashi al ver la cara de la joven.

La chica tragó saliva lentamente y dijo:

— ¿Cómo voy a hacerme pasar por Geisha si no tengo ni idea?

— Fácil. Tu madre te enseñará a ser una buena Geisha. Empezarás esta misma tarde con ella —aclaró Tsunade.

— Se os olvida algo —interrumpió Neji. — Seré yo quien me encargue del entrenamiento de Sakura para que pueda infiltrarse sin levantar sospechas. ¿Crees que serás capaz, Sakura?

Sakura pestañeó dos veces y miró al joven directamente a los ojos.

— ¿Por quién me tomas? Claro que podré hacerlo. Y si estás infiltrado, ¿qué haces ahora mismo en Konoha?

— Infiltrarme en Konoha —relevó el joven. — Tengo que sustraer información y llevársela a la Akatsuki. Te espero esta noche para comenzar nuestro entrenamiento.

El joven no esperó la respuesta de Sakura. Hizo una inclinación a la Hokage, se levantó de la silla y salió de la habitación, dejando a los tres solos. Tsunade contempló a Sakura unos instantes y miró el cielo.

— ¿Y cómo es que Neji se infiltra tan fácil en Konoha si es un ninja buscado? ¿No crees que Akatsuki sospechará de él? Es extraño.

— Neji es buscado, cierto. ¿Por qué crees que no le has visto en estos últimos meses? Ha estado escondiéndose, está haciendo un buen trabajo, pero le han mandado a buscar información sobre Naruto. No hay que preocuparse, está todo controlado —dijo Hiashi.

— Pero si Neji está infiltrado, ¿por qué necesitáis que me infiltre yo? No lo entiendo.

— Sencillo: Neji no se ha podido acercar al jefe de Akatsuki. Creemos que tú podrás hacerlo, por lo visto necesita hacerse curas constantemente, sólo tendrás que ganarte su confianza —revelo Hiashi.

— Espero que no te ocurra nada, Sakura. Tenemos puestas nuestras expectativas en ti. Una vez que sepamos con total seguridad cuales van a ser todos los movimientos de la Akatsuki, tendréis que huir de allí y regresar lo más pronto posible a Konoha.

— Podéis confiar en mí. No os fallaré.

Sakura emprendió el camino hacia su casa lo más rápido que pudo. Una vez que llegó a su casa, se fue enfilada hacia su cuarto y se tiró en el futón. Cerró los ojos durante unos instantes y al abrirlos se encontró con los ojos de otra persona.

— Tenemos que comenzar con las clases. No hay tiempo que perder. Tienes que ser la mejor Geisha de todo Konoha —declaró su madre.

— De acuerdo. Enséñame todo aquello que nunca me quisiste enseñar —contestó la joven con burla, mientras le sacaba la lengua a su madre.

— Muy bien, Sakura. Ahora aprenderás a ser una espléndida ama de casa con mis enseñanzas. Hoy aprenderás a tocar la flauta de bambú, este instrumento nos servirá para esconder dentro una pequeña daga.

Sakura comenzó a tocar la flauta, creando una espantosa melodía y haciendo que su madre se tapara los oídos.

— No, así no. Mírame y aprende.

La madre de Sakura, Kaede, tocó una melodía muy suave y delicada, creando paz en el ambiente.

— De acuerdo. Creo que he memorizado correctamente esa melodía y la posición de tus dedos. Voy a intentarlo.

Sakura consiguió que su madre no se tapara los oídos.

— Bueno, algo es algo. Tendrás que ensayar todas estas melodías. Sigue practicando.

Sakura se pasó toda la tarde aprendiendo a tocar la flauta y a bailar. Había conseguido memorizar diez canciones y unos cuantos bailes tradicionales. Le estaba costando aprender, pero al menos los resultados eran satisfactorios.

Al terminar de cenar, salió de su casa y se dirigió a la mansión Hyuuga.

Antes de golpear la puerta con la aldaba, el criado la abrió y le pidió que lo siguiera. El criado iba guiándola, con una vela, atravesando numerosas estancias, hacia las dependencias de Neji. Neji salió de su habitación y con un gesto pidió que se retirara el criado.

— Sígueme.

La joven iba siguiéndole silenciosamente, con la cabeza cabizbaja miraba sus sandalias, y de vez en cuando, levantaba el rostro para mirar alguna que otra pintura del pasillo. El pasillo estaba casi oscuro, sólo la luz del candil que llevaba Neji lo iluminaba a cada paso que iban dando. Llegaron a una pequeña habitación, en la que varias katanas colgaban de la pared, el suelo estaba mojado y en el centro había una pequeña fuente de agua.

— Coge esa katana —dijo Neji mientras señalaba la espada con el mango blanco. — Rápido, no tenemos toda la noche. Empezaré por enseñarte a manejar la espada samurai, cuando hayas conseguido manejarla con suficiente soltura, te mostraré cómo cerrar la mente.

— De acuerdo. No obstante, me gustaría saber cómo conseguiste infiltrarte dentro de la Akatsuki…

Neji agarró otra katana y atacó a Sakura. La chica esquivó la espada antes de que se le clavara en el brazo. Sakura cogió la otra katana y contraatacó.

— ¡Has estado a punto de herirme en el brazo! —exclamó la chica.

Él no respondió y se preparó para acometer la siguiente embestida. Ella agarró la espada con fuerza y se preparó para resistir el impacto de la siguiente estocada. La espada vibró, haciendo que esta saltara de las manos de la joven. Sakura perdió el equilibrio y se golpeó la cabeza contra la pared. Neji se aproximó lentamente, sin perder de vista a su adversario y apoderándose de la otra katana avanzó hasta la chica y blandió la espada. La chica le miró fijamente y detuvo el golpe con las palmas de la mano.

— No ha estado mal. Ahora te enseñaré a contrarrestar un golpe sin que llegues a perder el equilibrio y sin que se te caiga la espada.

Estuvieron toda la noche practicando con la espada. No se mostraban muchas mejorías, no obstante, la espada la sujetaba más firme que al principio. Sakura estaba acostumbrada a pelear con su sable, Jato, y al coger la katana, con un peso superior al de su sable, le costaba manejarla con soltura.

"No he entrenado tan duro desde hace varios meses. Estoy exhausta. Con este ritmo de entrenamiento estaré preparada para rescatar a Sasuke y cumplir con la misión", pensó la chica.

Neji rompió el silencio:

— Puedes descansar una hora. Te llevaré al cuarto de invitados. Acuéstate y relájate. Iré a buscarte transcurrido ese tiempo.

Sakura le miró perpleja.

— No quiero descansar. No hay tiempo que perder. Cuando llegue a mi casa dormiré tranquilamente.

— Cómo prefieras. ¡Ah! Se me olvidaba, a partir de hoy, te alojarás en esta casa. Ya han preparado tu habitación. Tenemos mucho que entrenar…

— ¿Y mis entrenamientos con mi madre? —preguntó la joven sin dar crédito a lo que escuchaba.

Neji no la miró. Comenzó a limpiar la katana con aceite de choji y un paño.

— Tu madre se ha ido a una misión. A partir de ahora, mi tía se encargará de ti.

— ¿A una misión? ¡Pero si mi madre no me ha dicho nada! Además, tendré que pasarme a recoger mis ropas…

— No es necesario. Puedes usar la ropa de mi prima, Hinata. Toma, aquí tienes una carta de tu madre.

El joven le entregó un pergamino y contempló a la joven.

Sakura comenzó a leer lo siguiente:

"Querida hija:

Tengo que marcharme a una misión. Estoy segura que te sorprenderá, pero hace varios años tu padre y yo éramos espías de Konoha. No puedo revelarte nada. Sé que estarás bien atendida en la casa Hyuuga. No te preocupes por nosotros. Volveremos pronto. Te queremos."

La joven volvió a releerlo.

— Bien, no tenemos tiempo que perder. Enséñame.

Neji se aproximó hacia donde estaba la joven, le puso su mano en la frente y Sakura quedó hipnotizada.

— Ahora me vas a decir por qué estás en mi casa —preguntó el joven.

— Tengo que entrenarme duro para una misión y después rescatar a Sasuke.

— ¿Le sigues queriendo?

— Sí.

— ¿Estás enamorada de él?

— No lo sé.

— ¿Por qué no lo sabes?

— Él me humilló muchas veces…

— ¿Vas a dar lo mejor de ti para esta misión?

— Sí.

— ¿Has notado algo extraño en la villa?

— Sí. Alguien me sigue todas las noches. Nunca consigo averiguar quién es.

Neji se sorprendió. No esperaba que la joven le confesara aquello.

— ¿Serás capaz de olvidarte de Sasuke y…?

Un sonido del exterior distrajo la atención del chico. Rápidamente tocó la frente de Sakura, desprendiendo chakra de su mano, y salió al jardín. Al regresar, comprobó que la joven tenía puesto sus dedos en la cabeza y se masajeaba suavemente.

La chica observó, a través de las mamparas abiertas que daban al jardín, que la luna estaba comenzando a ocultarse, para dar paso al sol. La brisa mecía las hojas de las coníferas, de un lado hacía el otro, mientras el búho ululaba a la par que el viento.

Neji se sentó en el suelo y, con las piernas cruzadas, agarrando la katana volvió a pasar el paño con aceite, fijó sus ojos blancos en los ojos esmeraldas de la chica. Comprobó que la joven se sentía aturdida y mareada por la intensidad de preguntas a las que había sido sometida; no obstante, quería cerciorarse de que no se acordara de nada.

— Sakura, ¿sabes qué has hecho en estos últimos cinco minutos?

El sonido de unos pasos distrajo la atención de la chica, centrado su interés hacia la puerta corredera. Los pasos se fueron alejando del pasillo. El carraspeo de Neji le hizo reaccionar.

— No. Sólo recuerdo la carta de mis padres —contestó dubitativa. — ¿Qué ha pasado?

— Te he hipnotizado. Te he hecho varias preguntas…

— ¿Cómo?

— Fácil. Sólo hay que concentrar parte de tu chakra en la palma de la mano y posarla en la frente de la otra persona —explicó mostrándole su mano derecha llena de chakra.

— ¿Y cómo se puede evitar?

— Sólo tienes que concentrarte, ten en cuenta que es una ilusión. Tendrás que practicar la forma de eliminar dicha ilusión sin que tu adversario lo sepa. Lo más seguro es que sea Uchiha Itachi, con su sharingan, quien compruebe si mientes; él es un experto en técnicas de ilusión.

— De acuerdo. Probemos otra vez.

— No. Ahora tienes que descansar. Estar sometido a esta técnica gasta mucho chakra. Llamaré a un criado para que te acompañe a tus aposentos. Por esta noche hemos finalizado el entrenamiento.

Neji se alejó de la habitación dejando a la joven con la palabra en boca.

A los pocos segundos, llegó una criada que, con una reverencia, le indicó que la siguiera. Se fueron alejando de la zona principal de la casa para adentrarse al ala oeste. A medida que iban avanzando por las puertas correderas, la historia de los Hyuuga aparecía pintado en las paredes, relatando las numerosas batallas a las que se habían visto sometido así como las generaciones de Hyuuga que habían habitado la mansión. El emblema del Bouke, una esvástica, estaba retratado en la habitación contigua a la de Sakura.

La criada hizo una reverencia y abandonó la habitación de la joven. En el centro de la habitación había un futón con varias mantas y una bandeja, en el suelo, con el desayuno. La chica escrutó la habitación: las paredes eran de tonos ocres, acordes con la majestuosidad de la mansión, y con varios dibujos relacionados con la naturaleza.

La chica se acercó a la bandeja y devoró todo lo que había. Se sentía agotada del duro entrenamiento al que había sido sometida. Abrió el armario descubriendo que estaba repleto de kimonos hermosos, de trajes de entrenamiento, de flautas con dagas y en el fondo halló a Jato, su sable. La joven alargó su mano, cogiendo el sable, y se dirigió al futón.

Los primeros rayos solares penetraban por las mamparas. La joven se tumbó en el futón junto al sable y, sin más ceremonia, cerró los ojos cayendo en un profundo sueño.

* * *

Notas de la autora: He modificado unas cuantas frases, para ir dándole más sentido a la historia. En fin, espero que no os aburráis...

Recordad: Un review si os gusta... dejad comentarios...


	4. Chapter 4

Los personajes no me pertenecen. La historia es producto de mi imaginación. Modificado.

* * *

CAPÍTULO IV

Los días transcurrían demasiado rápido para la joven. No tenía tiempo para pensar en Sasuke y en los sentimientos que albergaba su corazón; su único interés radicaba en ganar a Neji. Se había acostumbrado a la monotonía de la mansión, al piar de los pájaros del jardín, a los cuchicheos de los criados, a respetar el silencio de su profesor.

El murmullo del agua al caer relajaba a la chica, que se quedaba varios minutos contemplando la fuente, mientras alguna que otra rana croaba. La chica siempre se sentaba en el césped y, en cambio, Neji se quedaba rezagado, de pie, observando a la joven y contando los pájaros que volaban por encima de sus cabezas.

Neji estaba aprendiendo a convivir con ella, con una persona parlanchina e inquieta, dándose cuenta de lo poco que la conocía, habiéndola juzgado desde el primer momento en que la vio como un estorbo en cualquier misión "y una tonta, enamorada de un traidor". Por las noches, cuando la joven dormía, ya que dormía en la habitación contigua a la suya, la escuchaba gritar en sueños el nombre de Sasuke; nunca se había atrevido a entrar en su habitación para no invadir la intimidad de la chica. Él no conseguía dormir más de tres horas, estando alerta a cualquier sonido extraño que hubiese en la casa.

La madre de Hinata, la Sra. Hyuuga, fue una de las Geishas más reconocidas de la aldea de la hoja, dejando prendado al Sr. Hyuuga con su belleza. Dejó de ser geisha a los pocos años de haberse convertido en una de las más reclamadas de la aldea. Sus ojos rasgados, con alguna que otra arruga a su alrededor, mostraban los duros años de enseñanza a los que se vio sometida en su juventud. Nadie hubiese pensado que esa joven, sin dinero y con un mediocre estatus social, se convertiría más tarde en la matriarca del clan Hyuuga.

La mujer estaba en una sala con Sakura, preparando a la joven para que se convirtiera en una geisha.

— Sakura, la agilidad mental, el tacto para saber cuándo cambiar de tema, cuándo ofrecer más sake o declinar el convite, cuándo demostrar conocimientos sobre algo o cuándo fingir la más absoluta ignorancia, ésas son las claves para ser una geisha —dijo la Sra. Hyuuga.

— De acuerdo. Sí, ya sé que una geisha es una actriz.

— Exacto. No obstante, tendrás que aprender a jugar con la seducción.

La Sra. Hyuuga le explicaba todos los pormenores de ser una geisha. Sakura asentía, memorizando todos los datos en su mente, no quedaba mucho tiempo para comenzar la misión.

— Bien, veo que has asimilado todo lo que te he enseñado: los bailes populares, a tocar la flauta de bambú, los poemas y las canciones del teatro kabuki. Además, estás demostrando ser una buena alumna y no me extraña que Tsunade esté tan contenta contigo —reveló. Sakura se sonrojó con el comentario de la Sra. Hyuuga. — Hoy te enseñaré como se hace la ceremonia del té.

Estuvieron varias horas practicando la ceremonia del té sin descanso: repasando los múltiples objetos necesarios a la hora de servir el té, la manera en que tenía que servirlo y la forma de limpiar la taza.

— Recuerda que, a la hora de servir el té, tienes que permitirle a un hombre ver una parte de tu cuerpo a la que ningún otro tiene acceso.

— De esta forma —dijo Sakura sirviendo el té y enseñando la piel del antebrazo.

— Exacto. No obstante, esto quedará mucho mejor cuando tengas puesto el kimono. ¡Reika! —llamó la Sra. Hyuuga.

A los pocos segundos, una joven apareció en la puerta e hizo una reverencia a la matriarca del clan.

— Tráeme el maquillaje y el kimono.

La muchacha asintió con la cabeza e hizo otra reverencia antes de marcharse.

— Se me hace tarde y tengo que seguir entrenando con Neji —dijo Sakura al ver como Reika estaba trayendo lo que le había pedido la matriarca.

— Hoy no entrenarás con mi sobrino. Dentro de unas cuantas horas debutarás como una geisha para nuestros invitados —reveló la mujer.

— ¿Cómo? No estoy preparada, es demasiado pronto…

— ¡Tonterías! Tsunade va a venir a verte.

— No me siento capacitada.

— He dicho que esta noche será tu primer debut como geisha y no quiero que me repliques. Soy tu maestra o, en este caso, tu hermana mayor. Siéntate y relájate.

Sakura se sentó en la silla más próxima. La Sra. Hyuuga comenzó a aplicar, con suaves masajes, el aceite al rostro de la joven.

— Reika, mezcla el agua con el polvo blanco. ¡Ten cuidado con la cantidad! —ordenó. Luego, cogió la brocha de bambú, empezando a maquillar la piel con los polvos blancos, y dejó el cuello al descubierto con forma de "V". Más tarde, cuando el maquillaje hubo penetrado en la piel de la joven, pasó una esponja por toda la cara, retirando el exceso de humedad y dando mayor uniformidad al maquillaje.

— Sakura, cierra los ojos. Te voy a remarcar las cejas y los ojos con el carboncillo negro.

La Sra. Hyuuga dio suaves pinceladas, dibujando, como si de un cuadro se tratase, unas cejas muy finas. Su pulso era firme y con un brochazo terminó de trazar los labios de la joven, dándole un color rojizo en estos.

Con ayuda de Shizune la mujer procedió a vestir a la joven, no sin antes haberle hecho el peinado correspondiente: un chingnon aplastado, vendado con una cinta de color verde. El kimono, hecho con la mejor seda de la aldea, celeste y con flores de diferentes colores, se ajustaba a la perfección al cuerpo de Sakura. La mujer, junto con la criada, procedió a atar el obi, de unos ocho metros de longitud, a la cintura de la joven.

— Mírate, Sakura

La chica cogió el espejo que la matriarca del clan Hyuuga le ofrecía. Su boca se abrió con asombro. El reflejo que se proyectaba era el de una mujer de exquisita belleza, no dejando huella del rostro infantil que se escondía bajo aquella máscara de maquillaje.

— No puedo creer que esta…

— Pues créetelo. Sin duda alguna esa eres tú. Te dejaré descansar. Recuerda que a las nueve tienes que ir hacia la sala principal, allí te esperarán los invitados. Mandaré más tarde a mi sobrino para que te recoja. Relájate.

— Puedo ir sola —objetó.

La Sra. Hyuuga la miró fijamente con sus grandes ojos negros.

— Como usted quiera.

Sakura hizo una inclinación y se dirigió cuidadosamente hacia su habitación.

Los nervios de la chica se iban incrementado a medida que el tiempo iba avanzando, quedando una hora para la llegada de los invitados. Poco a poco, el sol iba ocultándose en el horizonte dejando paso a una hermosa luna llena, oscureciéndose el cielo a la vez que aparecían las estrellas, pequeñas luces imposibles de alcanzar.

Neji se quedó parado y, ante la escena que sus ojos estaban presenciando, no pudo articular ningún sonido. Ahí, sentada bajo la luz de la luna, se encontraba Sakura, con los párpados cerrados, vestida con el kimono y cantando. Se veía diferente y sexy, al menos eso pensaba el joven. Siempre había reparado en la belleza de la joven, era difícil pasar por alto ese detalle, pero jamás pensó que le hipnotizaría de tal forma que, aunque quisiera, no podía dejar de observarla.

El ulular del búho sacó de sus ensoñaciones a Neji y se acercó a la chica.

— Siento no haber podido entrenar hoy…

— No tienes que disculparte. Ya me lo ha explicado mi tía.

— ¿Entonces ya es la hora? —preguntó la joven.

— Todavía falta. Mañana tendremos que entrenar desde muy temprano. ¿Te ocurre algo, Sakura?

El joven comprobó que la chica estaba temblando.

— Estoy nerviosa. Nunca imaginé que tendría que aparentar ser algo que no soy. No sé si estoy capacitada para esta misión…hay otros ninjas médicos más preparados que yo; en cambio, yo no sé si podré...

— Calla. No pienses eso. ¿Crees que si Tsunade no pensara que eres capaz de infiltrarte te hubiese elegido?

— Pero si todavía no he conseguido evadir la técnica ilusoria…

— No es fácil. Te diré un secreto: a la mayoría de los ninjas les cuesta varios meses aprenderla.

— Sí, pero no disponemos de todo ese tiempo. El tiempo se agota y dentro de un par de días tendremos que marchar.

— Cierto, pero sé que lo conseguirás. Tsunade confía en ti, por lo tanto, yo también confío en ti.

Sakura se irguió, quedándose delante del joven, y le miró fijamente a los ojos. Sus labios se curvaron, formando una sonrisa, y susurró:

— Gracias, Neji.

— No tienes que dármelas. Sólo estoy diciendo lo que pienso.

La chica se inclinó más hacia el joven, aproximándose más a él, y beso suavemente su mejilla. Neji se sobresaltó, no esperaba esa reacción por parte de ella, y dio un paso atrás. Se quedó mirándola temeroso y a la vez asombrado, ardiéndole sus mejillas por ese repentino gesto de gratitud, nadie se había atrevido a darle un simple beso en la cara. La chica agachó la cabeza.

— Lo siento. No debí… prometo que no volveré a hacerlo — se disculpó.

Neji estaba perplejo. No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, ahora se estaba disculpando porque pensaba que le había molestado.

— No es necesario que te…

— De verdad, lo siento mucho.

Sakura corrió por el pasillo, dejando al joven con las palabras en la boca. No sabía en qué momento se le ocurrió besar al joven, nunca se había atrevido a dar ningún beso a nadie, ni siquiera en la mejilla. Lo achacó al nerviosismo de la situación y a la sinceridad de Neji, al decirle que no se preocupara, que todo saldría bien.

— ¡Genial! —exclamó.

Tratándose de una misión secreta los únicos invitados fueron Tsunade y Jiraiya, ambos ataviados con sus kimonos más elegantes. La familia Hyuuga dio la bienvenida a la Hokage y al sannin con una respetuosa reverencia, reverencia que fue correspondida. Tsunade contempló a su alumna, admirando cada rasgo de la joven, y corrió a abrazarla; mientras, Jiraiya observaba embobado la escena, sin poder evitar imaginarse a Sakura en uno de sus libros.

La velada fue transcurriendo con tranquilidad. Sakura tocó la flauta, cantó y entretuvo, como era de esperar de una buena geisha. Todos, y sobre todo el joven Hyuuga, se asombraron del cambio que había dado la joven. . — Sakura, ¿puedes venir? — preguntó la Sra. Hyuuga.

— Disculpadnos, enseguida volvemos — respondió la joven, inclinando la cabeza.

Ambas mujeres se retiraron hasta el jardín, iluminado por la luz de la luna.

— Lo estás haciendo muy bien, pero se te ha olvidado una cosa: tienes que seducir y no lo estás haciendo.

— ¿Pero como voy a seducir a Jiraiya o al Sr, Hyuuga? Me niego a ello…

— No estoy hablando de ellos…

— ¿Neji? — preguntó sorprendida.

— Exacto. El nunca ha tenido ninguna relación, pasa de las mujeres. Si consigues que quede embobado mirándote, te habrás convertido en una verdadera geisha — declaró la mujer.

— ¿Acaso crees que Neji se fijaría en alguien como yo? Además, no quiero engañar a nadie.

— No es engañar, es tu misión. No importa qué es lo que tengas que hacer para cumplirla, lo importante es que salga todo como se ha previsto.

— De acuerdo.

Al regresar, encontraron a Tsunade bebiendo directamente de la botella de sake, Jiraiya hablaba con los hombres de temas triviales e Hinata contemplaba la situación sin articular ninguna palabra.

— Perdonen el retraso —se disculpó Sakura. — ¿Más sake, Neji?

El joven asintió. Sakura comenzó a servir sake, dejando entrever su muñeca, pálida y delicada, y se sentó a su lado. Neji no pudo evitar mirar el trozo de piel que había quedado al descubierto, descubriendo que sólo él podía contemplarlo, sintiéndose feliz de que ninguno otro pudiera ver aquella deliciosa piel.

La Sra. Hyuuga observó todo, sintiéndose satisfecha con su alumna, descubriendo que su sobrino no sólo le atraía Sakura sexualmente, sino que detrás de esa máscara escondía algo más profundo por la chica.

— Hinata, si eres tan amable retírate a tu habitación —ordenó el Sr. Hyuuga.

— De acuerdo. Con vuestro permiso me retiro a descansar —se inclinó sutilmente y salió de la habitación.

— Tenemos que adelantar la misión. Mañana por la noche tendréis que salir de aquí, hemos descubierto que hay espías en Konoha —declaró la Hokage.

— ¿Y no sabéis quien puede ser el espía? —preguntó la chica.

— Naruto y Kakashi están investigando. Tenemos varios sospechosos, pero no hay pruebas que puedan demostrarlo.

— ¿Cómo va tu entrenamiento, Sakura? ¿Crees que estás lista para infiltrarte?

— Creo que podré hacerlo. No debo de fallar.

— Si fallas no sólo tu vida estará en peligro, sino la de Neji también —reveló el Sr. Hyuuga.

— Soy consciente de ello, Sr. Hyuuga. Por eso mismo, estoy poniendo todo mi empeño en aprender lo más rápidamente que pueda.

— ¿Tienes algo que decir, Neji? —preguntó Tsunade.

— Supongo que para mañana estará lista. Ha aprendido con rapidez.

— Esa es mi alumna —sonrió Tsunade

— Ya esta todo preparado para vuestra marcha. Tenéis que tener mucho cuidado por el camino, está lleno de espías del sonido…

— Y de la Akatsuki —interrumpió Neji a Jiraiya.

— Cierto, Neji tu te encargarás de dejar a Sakura en el lugar acordado. Nos han llegado noticias importantes: Sasuke ha matado a Orochimaru. —reveló Tsunade mirando a Sakura.

La joven sonrió. Se sintió feliz al saber que Sasuke volvería a Konoha, a su hogar, al equipo siete, a su lado. Tsunade la contempló seriamente, Neji se sintió triste al ver la alegría de la joven, Hiashi desaprobó la actitud de Sakura y la Sra. Hyuuga comprendió la felicidad de la joven.

— No deberías alegrarte por la suerte de un traidor. Él desertó, dejó a Konoha, muchos fueron heridos de muerte por intentar traerlo de vuelta. ¿Acaso lo has olvidado? Intento matar a Naruto y Neji casi muere —aclaró Hiashi.

— Lo sé, pero él es mi amigo.

— Menos mal que es tu amigo, porque Naruto también lo creía y estuvo a punto de morir en sus manos.

Hiashi no podía tolerar la actitud que tenía la joven.

— Él no volverá. Él sólo busca vengarse de Itachi, de su hermano —dijo Neji.

— Eso no es cierto, ¿acaso no ha eliminado a nuestro peor enemigo, aquel que mató al tercer hokage? Deberíamos darle la oportunidad…

— No te preocupes, Sakura. Tienes razón, ha eliminado a uno de nuestros peores enemigos, pero no sabemos que intenciones tiene con Konoha. Debemos tener mucho cuidado. Si él vuelve le daremos la oportunidad que se merece —declaró Tsunade.

— Gracias, Tsunade. ¿No crees que deberíamos evitar que se enfrentara a Itachi?

— De momento no vamos a intentar nada, sólo sabemos que Sasuke está reclutando un ejército para atacar a Akatsuki. Todo esto nos da mucha ventaja, porque si atacamos todos a la vez lograremos derrotar a Akatsuki. Tenemos que localizarle y proponerle una alianza.

— Pero no podemos garantizar nada. No sabemos si estaría dispuesto a colaborar con Konoha y con la Arena…

— Estoy segura que volverá —declaró Sakura.

* * *

Notas de la autora: Modificado unas cuantas frases para dar mayor coherencia. Revisado y corregido faltas de ortografía, pero si véis alguna avisadme.

Muchas gracias a todos, en especial a PAME. :P


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto no me pertenece. Esta historia es producto de mi imaginación.

* * *

CAPÍTULO V

Sakura atravesaba el bosque rápidamente, siguiendo el rastro de una silueta. Estaba confusa y aterrada, pero no tenía tiempo de pedir ayuda a nadie. Concentró chakra en sus pies y aceleró el ritmo. Las ramas se partían a medida que ella avanzaba. Tenía la vista fija al horizonte, a la silueta, sacó dos kunais y las lanzó.

—No te das por vencida, Sakura.

La joven se mantuvo quieta. No, no podía creer que fuese Sasuke el que había entrado en la casa Hyuuga. Ahí, frente a ella, se encontraba el joven, vestido con un kimono azul, sosteniendo los dos kunais que le había lanzado.

—Sasuke —tartamudeó. Dos lágrimas resbalaron de su rostro.

—Sigues siendo una pesada.

El chico desenfundó su katana y se aproximó lentamente a ella. Sakura, sintiéndose presa del pánico, empezó a retroceder. Sasuke sonrió irónicamente.

—Tienes miedo de mí. ¡Qué patética eres! Sigues siendo una débil.

El joven volvió a envainar la katana.

— ¿Por qué has venido? —preguntó temerosa.

— ¿Crees que te voy a responder a eso? No me vuelvas a seguir…

— No pienso dejar que te vayas. Vuelve con nosotros, Sasuke —suplicó.

— Tú lo has querido, Sakura.

Neji se despertó sobresaltado, aquel gritó desgarrador había interrumpido su sueño, dirigiendo su mirada hacia la habitación contigua. Se apresuró a ponerse el yukata y salió de su cuarto.

La oscuridad envolvía el cuerpo sudoroso de Sakura, ocultándola de los ojos penetrantes del joven. Silencioso y ágil, recorrió el cuarto, llegando al futón donde ella dormía. Se agitaba de forma violenta, temblando y llorando murmuraba frases incoherentes:

— No…Sasuke —gimió.

El joven se detuvo, contemplándola. Apoyó su mano en la frente de la joven y comenzó a indagar en sus sueños.

"Ahí se encontraba Sasuke blandiendo la katana, con ligeros movimientos, ante el cuerpo de Sakura.

—Te arrepentirás de haberme retrasado —inquirió.

Guardó el arma y la agarró fuertemente, arrastrándola varios metros. Allí, frente a ella, se encontraban las lápidas del clan Uchiha, cubiertas de extintos cuerpos humanos destrozados por las aves carnívoras. Cerró los párpados, intentando creer que todo era producto de su imaginación provocada por las heridas. Gritó con ímpetu, tenía ganas de vomitar, las arcadas le producían espasmódicas convulsiones. Vomitó. Su garganta se resistió cuando la bilis le quemó, dejándole con un sabor amargo en la boca.

— ¿No querías pertenecer a mi familia? —preguntó sarcástico."

Neji desprendió chakra de su mano y dejó de observar la pesadilla de la joven. En ningún momento se imaginó que la chica tuviese quimeras tan escalofriantes. Creía que él era el único incapaz de conciliar el sueño. El rememorar, una y otra vez, la muerte de su padre y sentir el sello del Bouke en sus entrañas, devorándole y quemándole lentamente, eran razones por las cuales prefería estar en vigilia.

La muerte de su padre le llevó a convertirse a lo que hoy en día era. Desde entonces, sólo tuvo un único pensamiento: ser más fuerte que el más fuerte. Por ello, siguió un estricto entrenamiento, adaptándose a las circunstancias y a las nuevas técnicas de sus amigos y enemigos. Mejoró bastante, con mucho trabajo y esfuerzo, pero todo gracias a su tío Hiashi.

No sabía porque motivo acariciaba el pelo, sedoso y aterciopelado, de la chica, pero le gustaba. No sabía si despertarla o apreciar cada rasgo de ella. No sabía desde cuando le importaba la joven.

Otro grito salió de los labios de la joven.

Con cuidado empezó a zarandearla.

— Despierta.

Sakura no respondía.

— Sakura, despierta de una vez —volvió a susurrar.

Sakura abrió los ojos. Ahogando sus lágrimas en su garganta, aferró al chico con fuerza, tirándolo encima de ella, y le abrazó con fuerza. Neji reaccionó de forma inconsciente, quizás por la situación, rodeándola con sus brazos musculosos y besando su frente.

Los espasmos se redujeron un tanto cuando notó la presión, gentil pero firme, de aquellas manos en su espalda. No necesitó alzar la vista; los delgados dedos, la cálida presencia, no podían pertenecer más que a Neji. Las lápidas de los Uchiha y los ojos rojos de tormento se disiparon poco a poco en su interior, espantados por aquel silencioso apoyo, y la cordura regresó con ella. Mas su espíritu quedó exhausto, cual si en verdad hubiera sido golpeada. Respiró hondo, intentado recobrar la calma con cada exhalación. La voz de Neji que se le antojó lejana, perdida en el tiempo, le devolvió a la realidad.

— Calma, ya pasó todo —susurró.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, pretendiendo olvidar la grotesca pesadilla. Sudaba. Las gotas de sudor recorrían todo su cuerpo, perdiéndose entre su pecho. Por más que Neji intentase calmarla, no podía evitar sentirse dañada psíquicamente.

— Gracias, Neji. No te preocupes, sólo ha sido una pesadilla.

Neji se separó bruscamente de ella.

— ¿Sólo una simple pesadilla? ¿Desde cuándo..?

— No es asunto tuyo.

— Cierto, no lo es, pero si gritas de esa forma sí que lo es. ¿Qué pretendes?

— Siento si te he despertado, no era consciente…

— Si no me cuentas qué te ocurre, tendré que comunicarle a Tsunade que no estás capacitada para llevar a cabo esta misión —amenazó el Hyuuga.

— No puedes hacer eso. He entrenado muy duro.

— Vas a poner en riesgo la misión. He visto a través de tus sueños y si alguien más se da cuenta…

— Prometo que mejoraré más…además, sólo ha sido esta vez.

— No mientas. Te he escuchado todas las noches susurrar en sueños el nombre de ese traidor.

— No es de tu incumbencia. Si le cuentas algo a la Hokage, se cancelará la misión y no podremos sacar información de Akatsuki.

Neji guardó silencio durante unos minutos. Observó a la joven, que ya había recobrado el color de su piel, mirarle fríamente.

— Debo cumplir con mi obligación: no estás capacitada. No voy a arriesgar mi vida de forma inútil por tu culpa. No puedes ir —sentenció.

Sakura apretó los puños.

— Está bien, tú ganas. Informaré a Tsunade que no voy a la misión, pero no le cuentes a nadie nada de lo que has visto, por favor. Recogeré mis cosas y me marcharé ahora mismo de aquí, ya no tiene sentido que siga alojándome aquí.

Sakura recogió sus cosas y se marchó por la ventana.

Neji miró el lugar por el que salió la joven. Estaba entre la espada y la pared, no podía permitir arriesgar la misión de ese modo, si alguien descubría su identidad estaría muerto, pero eso no le preocupaba, su mayor preocupación radicaba en el hecho de que ella moriría antes que él. Jamás aceptaría que Sakura fuese a una misión tan peligrosa, sabiendo que su estado mental no era el más aconsejable. Le dolía su mirada fría, pero no tenía otra opción. ¿Por qué tenía que sentirse así de miserable? ¿Le había exigido, con otras palabras, el motivo de esos sueños? Él pidiendo explicaciones, eso sí que era inusual. Esa chica le estaba cambiando. ¿Acaso él no arriesgaba la misión quedándose en su propia casa, más estando considerado asesino de rango S? ¿No tenía él pesadillas, aunque no tan escalofriantes, que le hacían sudar y gritar en sueños? ¿No era ese el motivo por el cual sólo dormía lo justo y necesario? No, no podía dejar que ella arruinara esa misión. Volvió a mirar una última vez hacia la ventana y se dirigió hasta su habitación.

Sakura avanzó rápidamente, escondiéndose entre las calles. Tenía un único destino: la casa Uchiha. ¿Por qué soñaba una y otra vez con él? Sabía que sus delirios oníricos los acarreaba desde el día en que él se marchó, pero nunca se cuestionó el motivo de éstos. ¿Eran sus sentimientos por el Uchiha tan fuertes qué le hacían perder la cordura? No lo sabía, pero intentaría hallar la respuesta. Intuía que la respuesta la encontraría en la casa del clan Uchiha, donde habían ocurrido todos los asesinatos.

Poco a poco, se iba adentrando en las profundidades del barrio Uchiha. Estaba todo oscuro, a penas podía ver por donde caminaba. Llegó hasta la casa principal, presintiendo que aquella debía ser la de los padres de Sasuke, y entró. La puerta chirrió sonora y fuerte, cediendo fácilmente al empuje de Sakura. La oscuridad, la suciedad, las telarañas que colgaban del techo y alguna que otra de las paredes y las ratas correteando por el lugar, hacían la casa espeluznante. Dudó si seguir y adentrarse por los pasillos, recorriendo la mansión y visitando las fantasmagóricas habitaciones, o bien dar media vuelta y dirigirse a la calidez de su hogar. No lo pensó dos veces. Decidida adelantó sus pies y observó las estancias por las que iba pasando. La primera, tal vez fuese una de las habitaciones principales para recibir a los invitados y quizá comer; tenía varios emblemas del clan Uchiha y una mesa enorme. La segunda, que era la cocina, más mugrienta que la anterior, tenía dibujada en el suelo la silueta de una mujer; una de las criadas, pensó la chica. A medida que recorría las habitaciones, los pelos se le erizaban, más se le erizaron cuando descubrió que en una de las estancias estaba manchada de sangre; sangre de los padres de Sasuke.

"Ahora me explico todo lo que tuvo que sufrir", pensó. "Ver a todo tu clan destruido, a todas las personas que te importan mutiladas, y sobretodo a tus padres… Ahora puedo entenderte; sin embargo, la venganza no hace feliz a nadie y no te devuelve aquello que has perdido." Estos pensamientos deambulaban por su mente.

Abatida por las cosas que había visto, no se dio cuenta que alguien estaba en esa misma habitación. Escuchó el sonido de un kunai, que esquivó por una milésima de segundo.

— ¿Quién eres y qué haces aquí? —exigió Sakura poniéndose a la defensiva.

— Eso mismo tendría que preguntarte yo, mocosa insolente.

Sakura distinguió dos ojos rojos en la oscuridad. El terror se apoderó de ella, sólo había dos personas con esos ojos: una Sasuke y otra Itachi. Comprobó, a medida que éste avanzaba hacia ella, que esos ojos pertenecían a Itachi.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? No puedes estar aquí, estás renegado de esta villa y esta ya no es tu casa. Esta casa pertenece a Sasuke.

— No es de tu incumbencia saber qué hago o dejo de hacer. Y sí, eso tengo entendido que todas las propiedades de la familia pasaron a manos de ese hermano mío. No obstante, y si mis informaciones son correctas, mi hermano también renegó de Konoha.

Sakura estaba aterrorizada, sabía que no tenía que mirarle a los ojos, si le miraba quedaría atrapada en su genjutsu, del que no saldría con vida.

— Basta de hablar, ahora vas a morir. Una lastima que sea en el hogar de mi hermano.

Itachi se aproximó a ella, dispuesto a matarla. Sakura comenzó a retroceder, pegando su espalda a la pared, y se preparó para comenzar la lucha por la supervivencia.

Si conseguí salir con vida del combate, le agradecería a Tsunade todos estos años de entrenamiento y le regalaría una botella de sake. En cambio, si perecía en el intento, nadie encontraría su cuerpo en bastantes años, quedando en el olvido, pero al menos lo habría intentado.

Realizó varios sellos, pero Itachi evadía sin dificultad todos los golpes propinados por ella. El combate, a medida que avanzaban los minutos, se iba complicando más. Itachi, quieto como una estatua, movió sus dedos, creando su genjutsu.

Sakura recorría a tientas la casa, escuchando los gritos de terror de Sasuke. Encontró al niño, pues en aquel momento tenía cinco años, lanzando inútiles kunais que su hermano esquivaba sin mayor preocupación. Itachi se mantenía frío, como si nunca hubiese conocido el amor de unos padres y siempre los hubiese odiado.

Observó los cuerpos de los padres de Sasuke, el horror y la sorpresa se reflejaba en sus rostros. La madre había sido la primera en morir, quizá de la forma más rápida; sin embargo, al padre le concedió el "honor" de ser la primera víctima del mangekyu.

Sasuke luchaba, exhausto y aterrorizado, con todas sus fuerzas.

— Ya me he cansado de ti, mocoso. Es tu turno de reunirte con ellos —sentenció el mayor.

— ¿Por qué…? —preguntó con el poco valor que le quedaba.

— Sois todos unos débiles.

Sasuke se asustó. Corría e intentaba escapar de las garras de su hermano. Tropezó con un cadáver, cayendo al suelo.

— Me aburro de ver como intentas huir. Me lo he pensado mejor, no morirás, vivirás con el único motivo de vengarte. Te harás más fuerte y, de esa forma, seremos el clan más poderoso de todas las aldeas —declaró Itachi.

En ese momento Sasuke quedó atrapado en una ilusión, reviviendo una y otra vez la sangrienta cacería que tuvo lugar en su hogar.

Sakura intentaba salir del genjutsu, formaba sellos, pero ninguno daba resultado. Sabía que sus esfuerzos eran inútiles, aunque no le quedaba otro remedio. Tenía que intentar salir con vida, avisar a la villa y salvar a Sasuke.

— Vamos, sé que puedo hacerlo. He aprendido estos días formas de evadir el genjutsu, pero no dan resultado… tengo que estar haciendo algo mal —pensaba.

Evocó los días pasados en la casa Hyuuga. Veía claramente el rostro, sereno y varonil, de Neji. Éste se concentraba en enseñarle sellos, complicados a su parecer, para escapar de técnicas ilusorias.

— Así no —gritó Neji exasperado. — Tienes que parar el fluido del chakra.

— ¿De esta forma? —preguntó exhausta.

Ahora las palabras del Hyuuga se repetían en su mente, una y otra vez, más claras que al principio. No sabía cuanto tiempo llevaba en aquel horroroso sitio, sólo deseaba salir pronto. Sakura se centró en detener el flujo del chakra, consiguiendo salir de la dimensión en la que se encontraba.

— Vaya, eres una de las pocas personas que han logrado salir con vida y sin ayuda. Ahora tendré que matarte —declaró Itachi sorprendido.

— No si antes te mato yo.

Empezaron un nuevo combate. Sakura esquivaba los ataques con dificultad, la desventaja era evidente, pues sólo podía fiarse de los movimientos de los pies de Itachi. No quería caer otra vez en aquella pesadilla, ni revivir el sufrimiento de Sasuke. Itachi, agotado por el uso del mangenkyu, iba perdiendo la paciencia.

— ¿Por qué te importa tanto Sasuke? —preguntó.

— Es mi compañero y mi amigo. Si tengo que matarte para que deje de atormentarse, lo haré.

Itachi se sorprendió por la respuesta de la joven.

— Entonces, prepárate. Veré si eres apta.

— ¿Apta? ¿Apta para qué?

No le dio tiempo a seguir preguntado, una enorme bola de fuego se aproximaba hacia ella a gran velocidad. La rehusó, no sin dificultad, y se preparó para el siguiente ataque. Varias bolas de fuego se dirigían a Sakura. No tenía escapatoria, las bolas iban a diferentes puntos. Una de ellas, impactó sobre Sakura, quemándole la ropa e hiriéndola. Sakura se curó la herida.

— Mierda, me estoy quedando sin chakra. Tengo que planear algo —pensó la chica.

Sakura concentró su chakra en su mano y corrió al encuentro con Itachi, propinándole un golpe. Itachi se desplazó varios metros. Sakura aprovechó para volver a golpearle con todas sus fuerzas, partiéndole varias costillas a su oponente. Itachi se reincorporó.

— Tú lo has querido. Amaterasu.

Sakura se vio rodeada de un gran fuego negro.

— Ya no tienes escapatoria. Este fuego dura siete días…

No sabía que hacer. Sus pensamientos se agolpaban, confundiéndola, tenía que permanecer concentrada, pero el calor era insoportable. No quería morir de ese modo, no sin antes haber cumplido su promesa y traer de vuelta a Sasuke. Se sentía cansada. Las llamas se cerraban más, abrasándola. Perdió el conocimiento.

Despertó. No sabía cuanto tiempo había estado inconsciente. Creyó que estaba muerta, pero sus heridas le demostraron que estaba viva, pues dolían. Se incorporó, mirando a su alrededor y vio con horror que Neji estaba ahí, tendido y sangrando abundantemente. Corrió como pudo a su encuentro, examinándole. No se preocupó de sanar antes sus cortes, lo primero era él antes que ella. Comprobó que las constantes vitales eran débiles, tenía que reanimarle o lo perdería para siempre.

Se asustó. Ese pensamiento era lo último que querría. La convivencia con Neji había sido buena, se acostumbró a respetar sus silencios, a admirar las habilidades de él y ver como no era la persona arrogante que ella creía. Neji se había vuelto más humano de lo que recordaba.

Consiguió reanimarle. Ahora su pulso era fuerte y su corazón latía. Sakura suspiró aliviada y se centro en cerrarle las heridas.

— Sakura —murmuró. — Ya me encuentro bien, cúrate.

— No hables. Has estado a punto de morir…

— Igual que tú. Si no hubiese llegado a tiempo… —contraatacó Neji.

Sakura le miró fijamente a sus ojos, acariciándole su rostro, le besó en la mejilla.

— Lo siento, pero es que no he podido evitarlo. Me alegra que estés bien.

Neji se alegró de que la chica le agradeciera salvarle la vida. Aún podía sentir sus labios en su mejilla. Nadie le había besado así. Jamás, excepto su madre, le habían demostrado un ápice de cariño. Estas sensaciones eran nuevas para él. No sabía porque había ido a buscarla en mitad de la noche, dispuesto a disculparse por su comportamiento, ni porque se asustó y temió por su vida al verla envuelta en ese fuego.

— ¿Dónde está Itachi?

— No era él, estaba usando otro cuerpo. Ahí está —señaló hacia un cadáver.

Sakura cicatrizó la última herida del chico y se dispuso a hacer lo mismo con las de ella. Su ropa sucia estaba rota, dejando entrever parte de su cintura y su pecho. No reparó en ello hasta que no se miró. Neji evitó mirarla, al comprobar que uno de sus pechos sobresalía de su vestido, y se quitó el chaleco que traía para dárselo a ella.

— Gracias, Neji. No me había dado cuenta…

— No importa. Vayámonos a casa. Necesitas descansar.

Sakura tomó el chaleco, poniéndoselo. No pudo impedir que se sonrojara y se avergonzara. Neji le había visto semidesnuda.

— Pongámonos en marcha —dijo antes de perder el conocimiento.

Neji la agarró entre sus brazos, contemplando las magulladuras de su hermoso rostro y la apretó más fuerte. Había pasado casi un mes desde que la empezó a seguir por las noches, vigilándola, todo por orden de la Hokage. Desde entonces, se había interesado por la vida que llevaba la joven. Sabía sus intenciones de rescatar a Sasuke, información que le había dado a Tsunade, y también, conocía su interés en aprender y superarse a si misma. Le molestaba la impertinencia que mostraba ella respecto a Sasuke. ¿Acaso no la había abandonado y había intentado matar a su amigo? ¿Por qué seguía aferrada a él? ¿Por qué le amaba? Para él, Sasuke era un traidor que había renegado de la villa y del amor de la joven, huyendo en busca de venganza.

Neji abandonó la casa de los Uchiha para dirigirse a su hogar, mientras cargaba a Sakura en sus brazos.

* * *

Notas de la autora: Muchas gracias a todos... Estoy haciendo memoria de todos los capítulos y repasando algunos pequeños detalles.

Gracias: PAME Y DULCEHARUNO por hacerme recuperar las ganas de retomar el fic y poder terminarlo.


	6. Chapter 6

Naruto no me pertenece. Esta historia es producto de mi imaginación

* * *

CAPÍTULO VI

A la mañana siguiente, a pesar del calor, comenzó a llover con fuerza. El bochorno era soportable gracias al agua que caía, mojando Konoha y sus alrededores. El golpeteo de la lluvia en la ventana despertó a Sakura. Se desperezó, estirando los brazos y miró hacia el jardín.

No recordaba como llegó al futón, sólo le vino una imagen fugaz a su mente: el chaleco que Neji le dejó, cubriendo así su semidesnudez. Se volvió a sonrojar. Comprobó que todavía lo tenía puesto y que éste desprendía el olor masculino de Neji, aspiró y embebió todo el aroma, excitándola. Se sorprendió de su actitud, era sólo una prenda, pero olía y le pertenecía a él; parecía una adolescente en celo.

Se duchó y, limpiándose la sangre reseca de su cuerpo, rememoró el terrible combate acaecido en la casa Uchiha. "¿Cómo me salvo Neji del amaterasu? Debería haber muerto por mi imprudencia, pero él me rescató. ¿Qué hacía Itachi allí? ¿Qué buscaba? Ahora Itachi sabe que Neji estaba infiltrándose en Akatsuki", pensaba.

Alguien golpeó la puerta del baño.

— Sakura, soy yo, Hinata.

— Ya salgo —gritó. Se vistió rápidamente y salió—. ¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó al ver la palidez de la chica.

Antes de responder, tembló.

— Es Naruto —dijo de forma pausada —. Ha sido atacado por un miembro de Akatsuki, pero ha conseguido escapar—no pudo reprimir sus lágrimas y lloró mientras hablaba —. Su estado es grave, está inconsciente.

Sakura se apoyó en la pared. Perpleja por la noticia, no reparó que Hinata caía al suelo desmayada.

— Hinata, despierta —inquirió.

La chica se agitaba sin parar y lloraba.

— No quiero que muera. ¿Por qué Akatsuki va detrás de él? —susurró entre sollozos.

— Naruto es fuerte. No permitirá que le apresen tan fácil. Además, me ha hecho una promesa y la va a cumplir. No te preocupes.

— Tienes razón. Mató al miembro de la Akatsuki él solo, pero me inquieta…

— A mi también —interrumpió Sakura.

Le tendió la mano, ayudándola a levantarse, y la abrazó, confortándola y calmando su llanto. Intuía con certeza que Hinata profesaba su amor a Naruto en silencio. Las miradas dirigidas a él, la timidez con la que le hablaba y su sonrojez al tenerle cerca, eran pruebas más que evidentes de que la Hyuuga lo amaba. Le alegraba, más por su amigo, que la chica albergara tal sentimiento en su corazón. Aunque claro, ahora quedaba indagar si Naruto correspondería a la joven.

— Sakura, gracias.

El hospital, abarrotado de aldeanos por doquier, crispaba los nervios de cualquiera que se atreviera a avanzar más de lo necesario. Las enfermeras iban de un lado hacia otro, corriendo y llevando medicamentos; los médicos consultaban los informes del paciente minutos antes de entrar, cogían el pomo con fuerza y echaban a las visitas que tuviese el enfermo, para poder examinarlo exhaustivamente; los celadores arreglaban las habitaciones, levantando a los enfermos y cambiándole las sábanas; las limpiadoras pasaban rápido la fregona, en un intento frenético de asear y dejar el suelo brillante; y los cirujanos, que sólo salían de su despacho cuando se les requería para una urgencia, comentaban los "pros y contras" de las operaciones.

Sakura e Hinata avanzaron temerosas de perturbar la rutina diaria del hospital, dirigiéndose al punto de información. La chica del mostrador las miró con interés.

— Hola. Buenos días —saludó respetuosamente Sakura—.Venía a visitar a Uzumaki Naruto.

— Ajap —miró los papeles de la estantería, cogió uno y lo agarró —. Aquí está. Veamos —volvió a ojear el papel —. Sí. Habitación 306.

Muchas gracias —dijo Hinata antes de desaparecer escaleras arriba.

Llegaron a la tercera planta. Jadeantes, pararon a descasar unos segundos, debido al esfuerzo de subir los peldaños.

Sakura —llamó Tsunade desde el fondo del pasillo.

Ambas inclinaron la cabeza, en señal de respeto hacia la Hokage, gesto que fue respondido por ésta.

— ¿Ya te has enterado? —al ver la afirmación de cabeza, continuó —: Está estable, ya no hay peligro, pero aún no ha despertado.

— ¿Cuál es el diagnóstico?

— Anoche no respondía a los estímulos externos —la cara de Sakura se tensó —. No obstante, parece que ahora responde a la luz. Está en un estado de estupor, pero es improbable que llegue a entrar en coma. Ha perdido mucha sangre y, como consecuencia, perdió la consciencia. Las heridas eran graves: hemos tenido que recomponerle todos los huesos con chakra. Si no hubiese sido porque tiene el Kyubi, estaría muerto.

Sakura observó a Hinata que miraba el fondo del pasillo, intentado ver, a través de las paredes, a Naruto en la habitación.

— Me gustaría…

— Sí, por supuesto. Pero antes tengo cosas que hablar contigo, acompáñame Sakura. Hinata, si quieres ve con Naruto, en caso de que despierte avísanos.

Hinata asintió con la cabeza.

Tsunade le hizo una señal a Sakura para que la siguiera. Recorrieron varios pasillos hasta llegar a un despacho.

— Entiendo tu preocupación, Sakura. Ahora cuéntame qué te pasa.

— ¿Acaso Neji ha venido a hablar contigo?

Tsunade fijó sus ojos en los de ella.

— Sí. ¿Desde cuándo te ocurren?

— Cuando Sasuke se marchó, me quedé destrozada. Las palabras se grabaron en mi corazón con fuego: "eres una molestia, siempre lo has sido y hemos tenido que protegerte". Me consumía un sentimiento de culpa terrible, porque si me hubiera tomado el entrenamiento más en serio, él no se habría marchado. Fui la causante de su traición — una furtiva lágrima descendió por su rostro —. Mis sentimientos infantiles habían acabado con la poca paciencia de Sasuke, siguiéndole a todas partes, suspirando por él… Al irse permanecí hundida en la soledad, pues para mi él lo era todo. Sé que mis pesadillas se deben a que estoy paranoica acerca de la impresión que causé en Sasuke. Creo que no podré superarlo hasta que no le demuestre que no soy una pesada, que puedo luchar de igual a igual.

Tsunade escrutó a Sakura, queriendo confirmar que decía la verdad.

— ¿Cómo has podido ocultarme esto? Podría haberte ayudado — dijo cabreada, más consigo mismo que con Sakura.

— No puedes interferir en mis sueños. Los sueños son libres, no los gobernamos a nuestro antojo. Además, son pesadillas de tensión post-traumática…

— Lo sé. Veo que has estado investigando el origen de tus pesadillas y has elucubrado sobre éstas.

— Sí. Por eso quiero encontrar a Sasuke. No deseo verle en sueños continuamente, blandiendo su katana y queriendo ridiculizarme. Entiende —rogó.

— ¿Sabes que al ocultarlo has estado arriesgando la futura misión? ¿Eres conciente de que podríais haber muerto a manos de Itachi si te descubría soñando con su hermano? —preguntó al borde de perder la paciencia. No soportaba el mero hecho de que su alumna omitiera sus temores diarios.

El silencio fue interrumpido por varios golpes en la puerta.

— Adelante — ordenó Tsunade.

En el umbral de la puerta apareció Neji. Entró y tomó asiento.

— Siento interrumpir — se disculpó al ver la tensión en el ambiente.

— No. Estábamos hablando de la misión que ibais a llevar a cabo, pero viendo lo sucedido, me parece que Sakura tendrá que quedarse —sentenció.

El joven atisbó un brillo lagrimoso en los ojos de Sakura. Se sentía miserable por haber delatado de esa forma a la que iba a ser su compañera, mas aún cuando ella le pidió, más bien le exigió, prudencia referente a sus pesadillas. Quería ayudarla, por eso creyó oportuno que Tsunade lo supiera, para que la protegiera de las grotescas visiones de cada noche.

— Con el debido respeto, creo que la misión debe suspenderse —su voz era pausada —. Anoche nos encontramos con Uchiha Itachi — al ver la cara de sorpresa de Tsunade, aclaró —: Fui a buscar a Sakura, ya que me parecía mal que andara sola a esas hora de la noche, sabiendo que hay espías en Konoha. La busqué por varios lugares de la villa, no la hallé, y tuve la impresión, por la pesadilla que tuvo, que iría a la mansión Uchiha. Al llegar, la encontré a punto de morir a manos de Itachi, estaba atrapada en el amaterasu.

Neji se paró antes de continuar.

Cuando la vio ahí, a punto de ser consumida por las llamas, se volvió loco y la salvó gracias a su torbellino, consiguiendo extinguir el fuego. Luchó con todas sus fuerzas, deseando acabar el combate y así comprobar el estado en que se encontraba la chica. Itachi arremetía contra Neji. Fue una batalla ardua y cansada, pero consiguió ejecutar su técnica al esplendor y cerrar los puntos de chakra de Itachi.

El mangekyu sharingan no puede hacer nada contra el byakugan, pues el primero desciende del segundo. Gracias a esa ventaja, no cayó en el genjutsu de Itachi, pudo seguir a la perfección los movimientos de éste. No obstante, sabía de antemano que su fuerza era insuficiente para pelear contra el asesino de todo su clan. Gastó todo su chakra y aun a costa de su vida, siguió hasta el final.

Creía que perdería, pero la suerte estuvo de su lado. Itachi lanzaba golpes certeros, directo a sus puntos vitales y le dejó medio inconsciente. No sabía cómo volvió a ponerse en pie, sólo reaccionó al ver aproximarse a Itachi con kunai en mano, listo para matar a Sakura. Ahí supo que moriría si era necesario por salvarla. Utilizó una de sus mejores técnicas, los 64 golpes divinos, bloqueando el sistema circulatorio de chakra de Itachi. Reparó que el mayor de los Uchihas le había dañado la mayoría de sus órganos, Neji no pudo mantenerse más en pie, tanto por las heridas como por la ausencia de chakra, y se derrumbó. Ganó, pero casi muere en el intento, y resultó no ser el verdadero Itachi.

— Combatí contra Itachi, descubriéndome ante él. No podía dejar que Sakura muriera en sus manos, no tuve más remedio que dar lo mejor de mi. A estas alturas ya sabe que soy un infiltrado, pero no mostró sorpresa al verme —reveló Neji —. Aquella cosa con la que me enfrenté, no era Itachi, era un clon perfecto.

Tsunade tomó la palabra.

— Eso quiere decir que ese clon tenía una cantidad determinada de chakra, por eso pudiste vencerlo. Además, no podía desarrollar sus técnicas a la perfección, pues sólo era una imitación —Tsunade se quedó pensativa.

— Siento que todo ha sido por mi culpa, si no me hubiese adentrado por el barrio Uchiha…

— ¿De qué sirve ahora lamentarse? No podías saber que allí estaría un clon de Itachi. Cierto, la misión tiene que ser cancelada.

— Tsunade, siento que ha sido todo por mi… soy una inútil.

— Sakura, eres una gran chuunin. Tienes los mismos conocimientos que yo de medicina, casi pudo decir que me superaras sin problemas, y además, tienes una gran fuerza física y eres inteligente. No me hagas cambiar el concepto que tengo de ti — hizo una pausa antes de seguir —. Si te elegí para esta misión, fue por tus habilidades como ninja, por tu capacidad de aprendizaje, eso hizo decantarme por ti. Sabía de antemano que te infiltrarías sin ningún problema.

— Gracias, Tsunade. Pero tengo una duda, ¿por qué me pusisteis esa prueba en la casa Hyuuga? ¿Era necesario que Neji se vistiera con esas ropas?

—Tenía que poner a prueba tu sangre fría y saber si los nervios te traicionarían —declaró la Hokage.

Sakura sonrió al pensar en aquel día.

— El sr. Hyuuga y yo ideamos ponerte a prueba de esa manera. Puede parecer ridículo, pero muchos no aguantan la presión y fallan en las misiones por no saber manejar la situación; en cambio, tú demostraste que no fallarías. Luchaste tal y como te he enseñado, poniendo a prueba al oponente y viendo su destreza, vigilando sus movimientos e intentado adivinar el siguiente.

Neji cerró los ojos, recordando la pelea con la joven.

— Neji es uno de los mejores ninja de Konoha. Si peleabas contra él, vestido de Akatsuki, te pondrías nerviosa y no darías lo mejor de ti. Eso fue lo que pensamos, pero nos equivocamos. Superaste la prueba con suma facilidad.

— Hay algo que no acabo de entender, ¿por qué tenía que ser una geisha y no directamente un ninja médico en cualquier aldea? — preguntó complacida por lo que Tsunade le revelaba.

La Hokage hizo una señal a Neji, y éste habló:

— Porque sería sospechoso que apareciera de repente alguien con tantos conocimientos. La infiltración tenía que ser poco a poco, para que nadie intuyera que eras una espía. La aldea de la hierba tiene muchas geishas, si conseguías ganarte la aprobación de éstas y te adoptaban como hermana, sería fácil obtener prestigio como médico sin levantar sospechas.

— Ya entiendo. Primero tendría que haber pasado una buena temporada con ella, cuidándolas, para que ellas hablaran a sus clientes. Así yo no me expondría a ningún peligro…

— Exacto. Veo que lo has comprendido todo.

— Pero, ¿cómo Neji llegó a infiltrarse? No lo entiendo aún.

Neji atisbó el movimiento de cabeza de Tsunade, afirmando.

— Porque la Akatsuki quiere tener a los mejores ninjas, aquellos que sean poseedores de técnicas de barreras de sangre, como es mi caso. No me costó mucho esfuerzo, tardé poco en encontrarles y dejarles claro que mataría a todo aquel que se pusiera en mi camino. No me sometieron a ninguna prueba en especial, exceptuando el hecho de que leyeron en mi mente para averiguar si decía la verdad. Tuve que probar mis habilidades frente a ellos, y el líder, Pain, autorizó mi ingreso cuando derroté a un clon idéntico a mí, con mis mismas habilidades y que leía mis movimientos antes de ejecutarlos —reveló el Hyuuga —. No fue fácil.

Neji vio con claridad la pugna que tuvo con su contrario. Veía que los rasgos de su oponente eran exactamente iguales que los de él, no había ni un solo error, incluso el movimiento de su cabello se asimilaba al suyo. Cada técnica que realizaba era realizada por su rival. Tras una ardua batalla, pudo vencerlo, pero tuvo que modificar sus técnicas para desconcertar al clon.

— Pensé que la Akatsuki ponía a prueba a sus miembros de otra forma. Presentía que el líder ordenaba matar, pero me equivoqué —dijo Sakura.

Neji esbozó una sonrisa al escucharla.

— Ya ves que no. Además, hay varios miembros que entraron sin que tuvieran que demostrar nada.

Tsunade se puso de pie.

— Si me disculpáis, tengo que reunirme urgentemente con el consejo. Quiero un informe detallado de lo ocurrido, Neji. Sakura, ocúpate de cuidar a Naruto.

Los dos se despidieron respetuosamente de Tsunade y salieron de la habitación.

Neji pensaba la forma de disculparse con la joven, pues había revelado el secreto, celosamente guardado por ella desde hacia tres años, sin darle opción a que lo contara ella. La observaba, vigilando cada movimiento, andar a tientas por el pasillo, buscando desesperadamente la habitación de su amigo. Él la seguía.

— Bien, aquí está.

Su voz fue como un jarro de agua fría. La indiferencia y frialdad con la que habló, lo dejó estático. La joven se dispuso a entrar, pero él la agarró de la muñeca fuertemente.

— ¿Qué quieres, Neji? —preguntó con arrogancia.

Sakura no tenía ganas de hablar con él, sólo deseaba asegurarse del estado de Naruto. Se sentía traicionada por él. ¿Cómo pudo? No le había dado la oportunidad de confesarle a Tsunade sus pesadillas… ¿acaso creía que no cumpliría con su palabra? Prometió informar personalmente a su maestra, pero no, él tuvo que adelantarse. Ni un voto de confianza depositó en ella, y eso, le dolió más.

— Sólo quería disculparme. No debería haberte delatado, tendría que haber esperado a que tú se lo dijeras. Lo siento —declaró.

La chica se sorprendió. ¿Neji disculpándose ante ella? ¿Dónde estaba su sonrisa burlesca? Si el joven se arrepentía y daba muestras de ello, tragándose el orgullo que lo caracterizaba, tendría que hacer una excepción. Nunca en su vida imaginó a Neji retractándose.

Al ver que la chica lo miraba ensimismada, de la misma impresión que le había causado, prosiguió:

— Sólo quiero que Tsunade te ayude a superar lo de Sasuke — pronunció su nombre con asco.

Esperó unos segundos antes de contestarle.

— Acepté esta misión para demostrar que no soy la niña que grita cuando esta en aprietos. Siempre me han salvado, ya fuera Naruto, Sasuke o Kakashi. Sabía de antemano que si Tsunade conocía mi secreto, no confiaría en mí para misiones de rango A. Era mi oportunidad para justificar que todos estos años de entrenamiento no han sido en vano, que realmente he cambiado. Nadie confía en mí…

— No sé como compensarte…

Sakura se rascó la cabeza. ¿Neji queriendo hacer las paces con ella? ¿Desde cuándo su relación iba más allá que una misión juntos? Cierto era que habían convivido juntos durante una semana, viéndose día y noche, quizá por esa razón habían entablado una amistad.

— ¿Y si me ayudas a mejorar mi velocidad?

Contempló durante unos instantes a la chica, sabía que tenía fuerza, pero no era excesivamente rápida.

— De acuerdo. Entremos a ver a Naruto.

La habitación, iluminada por los rayos del sol, era una de las más espaciosas. Hinata estaba de pie, admirando los rasgos del joven.

— Hinata, ¿has observado algún movimiento? —preguntó mientras se aproximaba al joven y comenzaba a examinarlo.

— No. No se ha movido.

Neji se puso detrás de su prima, intentado consolarla, y le pasó el brazo por lo alto. Sabía que Hinata cambió gracias a Naruto. La fuerza de voluntad que mostró en el combate con él, le gratificó, aunque al principio odiara a la rama principal del clan. Su prima ganó coraje, pero conocía que la debilidad de ella era por culpa de Hiashi.

Sakura puso chakra en su mano, extendiéndola por el cuerpo de Naruto, masajeando los brazos, las piernas, el pecho y la cabeza.

— Con esto bastará para que despierte antes —sonrió.

Al cabo de unos minutos, Naruto abrió los párpados.

— Sakura, Hinata, Neji —gritó al verles —. ¿Qué me ha pasado? ¿Dónde estoy?

— Estas en el hospital, Naruto — Hinata se sonrojó al pronunciar su nombre. No podía evitarlo, seguía siendo tan tímida con él como al principio.

— Te pondrás bien. ¿No recuerdas nada de anoche? —preguntó Sakura.

— Ah, sí — los tres suspiraron desesperadamente. A veces Naruto podía exasperar a cualquiera —. Iba camino de mi casa, porque ya había acabado de patrullar con Kakashi, y se presentó un miembro de Akatsuki. Dijo que se llamaba Hidan, tenía una guadaña por arma. No recuerdo nada más, no consigo acordarme como conseguí vencerle.

— No te preocupes, lo irás recordando poco a poco. Tienes una conmoción cerebral.

Al ver la cara de Naruto, explicó:

— Es una pérdida de conciencia brusca y transitoria tras un traumatismo craneal. Es lo que ocurre tras recibir un golpe en la cabeza. El cerebro se desplaza bruscamente en el interior del cráneo. La despolarización brusca de las neuronas que mantienen la conciencia induce esta pérdida de conciencia transitoria, sin que existan lesiones. El golpeado se recupera, en ocasiones con dolor de cabeza o pérdida de memoria.

— ¡Qué lista eres Sakura!

— Neji, menos mal que te encontré, te he buscado por todas partes — interrumpió Tenten en la habitación de Naruto —. Hola, Naruto, Sakura e Hinata —saludó al verles—. Neji, tienes que venir conmigo, Tsunade nos envía a una nueva misión. Espero que te recuperes pronto, Naruto.

Tsunade se encontraba en su despacho, bebiendo un vaso de sake, cuando Shizune entró. La joven agitada y nerviosa, espero impaciente a que Tsunade terminara de leer el informe.

— No puede ser —susurró con pesadumbre cuando leyó el reporte—. Han muerto.

Ahí escrito estaban los nombres de los padres de Sakura.

* * *

Notas de la autora: Gracias por vuestra paciencia... Si véis algún error avisadme...


	7. Chapter 7

CAPÍTULO VII

La oscuridad teñía la claridad poco a poco. El crepúsculo, siempre tan hermoso independientemente a qué fenómeno diera lugar: si al sol o a la luna, apenas se apreciaba entre los ciudadanos de Konoha. Silencio. El viento agitaba salvajemente las hojas, desplazándolas de un lado hacia otro, rompiendo con la quietud del momento.

Lágrimas. El llanto ahogado de Sakura decrecía a medida que avanzaban los minutos, intentando calmarse. El dolor punzaba por salir de su pecho. Su garganta, dolorida, contenía a duras penas sus gritos. Gritaba en silencio. Rogaba.

Sufría. Nada podía compararse con el sufrimiento de perder a alguien querido, aunque anteriormente perdió a otra persona. Ahora lo comprendía, los sentimientos eran diferentes.

Cerró los ojos y rebuscó entre sus recuerdos. Risas. Sí, ahí se encontraba su padre cargándola entre sus brazos y haciéndole cosquillas. Tropezó con una piedra, manchándose el vestido nuevo y sangrando por la rodilla, y su padre, simplemente la acunó y le hizo reír.

Volvió a cerrar los párpados, buscando una imagen más nítida de sus padres. Su padre era alto, medía un metro ochenta, y tenía el pelo castaño; sus ojos verdes y grandes, mantenían una mirada seria a todo aquel que se acercara, excepto para su mujer e hijas; su rostro era rudo, nariz aguileña y boca ancha; y la tez morena. Su madre, no excesivamente alta, era guapa; sus ojos marrones, pequeños y rasgados, eran más expresivos que los de su esposo; su cabello rosado, al igual que el de su hija, era largo y liso; su cara era fina con pómulos prominentes y de labios delgados. Ellos siempre la apoyaron en cualquier momento, aunque al principio su madre no quería que fuese ninja. Kaede, que así se llamaba su madre, luchó para que ella no fuese a la escuela ninja, quería educarla en las tradiciones de Konoha; no obstante, comprendió la determinación de su hija por ser una gran ninja, pudiéndola confortar y animar cuando era propicio. En cambio, su padre, Shikaro, se alegró del camino que escogió su hija, regalándole el sable, Jato, que había pasado de padres a hijos de generación en generación, instándola con ese presente a mejorar sus habilidades.

Las imágenes se sucedían una tras otra, sin darle tiempo a asimilarlas. Evocó la primera vez que su madre le riñó. No pudo evitar una sonrisa al recordarlo. Kaede se mostró muy disgustada cuando, al llegar a casa, comprobó que la cocina se quemaba. Sakura había intentado preparar el almuerzo al equipo siete, nunca antes cocinó y estuvo a punto de quemar toda la casa.

Una furtiva lágrima descendió de su rostro. Desolada y herida iba ligado íntimamente a ella, conocía tan bien esos sentimientos que no se sorprendió que se intensificaran con más fuerza a raíz de la muerte de sus padres. No podía soportar el dolor. La vida era injusta y cruel. ¿Cómo era posible que sus padres murieran sin haber podido agradecerles su ayuda durante estos años de aprendizaje¿Por qué le omitieron que eran espías durante tanto tiempo?

Las palabras de Tsunade retumbaban en sus oídos, clavándose en su corazón como puñales: "Sakura, tus padres han muerto". No podía creerse lo que escuchaba, las palabras se repetían una y otra vez, tomando forma en su consciente. Al principio pensó que su maestra le gastaba una broma macabra, pero sabía de antemano que jamás bromearía de esa forma con ella. Todo su ser tembló, convulsionándose, y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, derramándose por su rostro. Se sentía desfallecer. Los sentimientos de odio afloraron, odiando todo lo que le rodeaba, incluso a su maestra y sus amigos. Conmocionada y furiosa arremetió contra Tsunade, profiriendo toda clase de insultos que pasaban por su mente, destrozando el despacho de la Hokage y gritando enloquecida. No tenía control. Varios Anbus la agarraron, lastimándole los brazos, cuando escucharon los gritos de Sakura. Tardó en tranquilizarse. Avergonzada por su comportamiento, se disculpó ante todos. No le explicaron la misión de sus padres, a pesar que exigió saberla, y Tsunade le aconsejó descanso y paciencia, mientras investigaban quiénes les mataron.

Un cuervo se posó sobre las lápidas de los padres de Sakura, graznó fuerte y alzó el vuelo. Sakura admiró el cuervo, observando como se perdía en el paisaje, recordándole a Sasuke.

— Sasuke — pronunció lentamente.

Dolor. Comprendía a la perfección como se sintió el chico Uchiha al quedarse huérfano a tan corta edad, pues la muerte de tus progenitores es insufrible. El rencor que le guardaba desapareció en ese instante. El instinto de venganza pugnaba por salir, queriendo mutilar y destruir a aquellos que se atrevieron a matar a sus padres. No, sabía que aquello estaba mal, no podía seguir el mismo camino que tomó el Uchiha. Vengarse no les devolvería la vida, pero tenía que hacer justicia.

La rabia e impotencia se intensificaban a medida que pensaba más en Sasuke. Rabia por ser débil. Impotencia por no haber podido proteger a nadie en su vida. No pudo detener a su amigo, a su amor, y tampoco había demostrado su valía como ninja.

Analizó su corazón, comprobando que sus esperanzas habían sido aniquiladas a golpe de cuchillo, destruyendo sus deseos. Desde el momento en que Sasuke huyó ansiando poder, y no como cobarde, hasta el fallecimiento de sus padres, su vida cambió bruscamente. Se esforzó, mejoró, luchó y todo para seguir perdiendo a sus seres queridos. Su sonrisa desapareció, casi tres años atrás, al ver marchar a la única persona que amaba, y hoy confirmaba, una vez más, que jamás volvería sonreír como antaño.

Estaba confusa. Su cerebro procesaba sus pensamientos de manera vertiginosa, sin darle tiempo a comprenderlos, sabiendo que Sasuke aparecía constantemente en su mente. No dejaba de darle vueltas a la misma idea: no era igual que él. Ella nunca dejaría Konoha para aliarse con el enemigo, pues no por ello se haría más fuerte, sino que lucharía junto a sus amigos, mejorando cada día, como el equipo de Gai. Tampoco podría entender como se sintió el Uchiha cuando vio asesinar a sus padres a manos de su hermano, pues ella no tenía hermanos y no presenció la muerte de sus progenitores. Había un sin fin de razones por las cuales ella era diferente a él, pero eso no importaba, el sentimiento debía ser similar, aunque no igual.

La soledad la palpaba desde aquella noche en la que la dejó durmiendo en un banco, haciéndose cada vez más evidente en su rutina. Sus amigos no ocuparían el lugar que ellos dejaron, ese vacío es irremplazable, pero su compañía sería grata y aliviaría ese desamparo.

La realidad era la siguiente. Ella amó con locura, hasta el punto de humillarse y pedir que la dejara irse con él, sintiéndose desdichada por el rechazo del chico. Olvidarle no era una tarea fácil, pues cada rincón de Konoha le recordaban a él, y para colmo, sufría pesadillas que le obligaban a verle cada noche. La verdad era que quería salvarle, para demostrar que no era un estorbo, palabra que le encantaba al joven, y deseaba que encontrara la felicidad, pues el camino que eligió aquella noche no era el más propicio para hallar el karma. Ahora descubría que su amor era un amor infantil, un amor platónico, halló que lo adoraba y lo admiraba, veía en él la perfección, pero supo en ese instante que jamás lo amó como ella pensaba.

Tras esas elucubraciones, volvió a llorar. Lloraba por última vez por el Uchiha y por sus padres. El camino del ninja era difícil, le enseñaron que un ninja no debe derramar lágrimas por un compañero muerto, que no se siente, y hay que cumplir las órdenes a pesar de las vidas que se puedan perder. Sus padres se sacrificaron por la villa y ella haría lo mismo, enorgulleciéndose y afianzándose en esa idea. El camino es largo y dificultoso, habiendo estragos en la senda que hay que afrontar y superar, y ella no se rendiría ante la muerte de sus progenitores, que dieron su vida por proteger a Konoha. Evidenciaría a todos sus amigos, en especial a Tsunade y a Sasuke, cual era su camino del ninja, demostrando así su valía.

El viento agitó el pelo sedoso de Sakura, arrastrando consigo las lágrimas, y trayendo en la lejanía su nombre. No necesitó girarse, sabía quien la había llamado con tanta tristeza, reconocería esa voz en cualquier lugar. Unos brazos musculosos la envolvieron en un abrazo de consuelo, apretándola con fuerza y dándole su apoyo.

— Sakura…

— No hace falta que digas nada, Kakashi. Déjame disfrutar de este silencio contigo, me gustaría compartirlo a tu lado —reveló en un susurro.

Ambos permanecieron callados, sin interrumpir el sonido de las hojas al pasar y mirando las lápidas con melancolía. Kakashi no pudo evitar dirigir su mirada hacia la tumba de sus antiguos camaradas, Obito y Rin, siendo observado por la joven. Sakura aferró las manos grandes y firmes de Kakashi, acariciándole y dándole a entender que sabía como se sentía. El ninja copia captó su mensaje y desenmascarando su rostro se puso delante de ella.

Sakura averiguó que a pesar de los años, Kakashi tenía sus heridas sin cicatrizar y memorizó todos sus rasgos. Su cara inmaculada, perfecta y afligida daba muestras de todo el sufrimiento por el que había pasado. Su frente era lisa, con alguna que otra arruga por los años. Sus ojos tristes, lacrimosos y turbios buscaban la mirada de la chica. Su nariz era fina y recta. Sus labios finos y húmedos formaban una mueca de calvario.

Kakashi acababa de descubrirse ante ella, como nunca antes lo había hecho. No era el mero hecho de ver su rostro, sino que le abría sus cicatrices.

— ¿Por qué ocultas tu rostro?

— En la forma en la que puedo limpiar la deshonra de mi clan. Me avergüenzo de mi padre.

Sakura recordó haber leído en informes antiguos sobre "Colmillo blanco de Konoha", el padre de Kakashi, y sabía de antemano que se quitó la vida tras ser desprestigiado por fallar en una misión. Falló en esa misión por salvar a sus compañeros y eso acarreó grandes pérdidas a Konoha.

— Yo hubiese actuado como lo hizo tu padre, antes salvaría a mis compañeros.

— Antes pensaba que no merecía la pena arriesgar una misión por rescatar a tus compañeros, pero Obito me hizo cambiar de opinión.

Sakura supo que se refería a su compañero de equipo, Obito Uchiha. Conocía todos los detalles de la misión en la que perdió la vida el joven, pero quería indagar respecto a los sentimientos de Kakashi.

— Constantemente hay alguien que nos demuestra otra forma de ver las cosas. Fíjate en Naruto. Él siempre fue odiado por todos nosotros, y en cambio, él daría su vida por defendernos.

— Tienes razón. Obito me recuerda mucho a Naruto en su carácter. Si te soy sincero mi antiguo equipo se asimila tanto al equipo siete, que la añoranza se hace insoportable, pero me reconforta teneros como alumnos. Con ustedes he intentado enmendar todos mis errores, todos mis fallos, pero lo hice mal con Sasuke.

"Sasuke, otra vez él", pensó Sakura.

— No lo hiciste mal. El escogió la venganza y no pudimos hacer nada para que cambiara de opinión.

— Me centré tanto en enseñarle, incluso le enseñé mi técnica, y no me preocupé de ver que estaba confundido y que la tentación de venganza se apoderaba de su cordura. Debería haber hablado más con él. Yo fui quien le encontró en el barrio Uchiha cuando ocurrió toda la matanza, se veía tan asustado e indefenso. Me siento culpable desde que se marchó… Mi sentimiento de culpabilidad era tan intenso que me volví a alistar para los ANBU —reveló Kakashi con tristeza.

— No debes culparte. Yo fui la responsable por su partida, no fui capaz de detenerle…

Kakashi contempló a la joven. Su frente amplia se arrugaba por la impotencia que sentía al escuchar las palabras de la joven.

— Creo que ninguno de los dos somos culpables por su marcha. Nosotros no podemos detener el curso de las cosas, no somos Dioses.

— Nunca he sido capaz de ganar en una batalla, siempre he dependido de ustedes, siendo un estorbo en la mayoría de las ocasiones, pero he cambiado.

— No hace faltas que lo digas, Sakura. Tu mirada, aunque conservan el brillo de haber llorado, se ve firme y segura. Eres fuerte. A tu edad yo era un chaval prepotente, creía que me iba a comer el mundo, y me hundí, como si hubiese chocado contra un iceberg, tras la muerte de Obito. Náufrago estuve hasta que os escogí como el equipo siete, llenándome de nuevas ilusiones. En todos esos años me di cuenta de que no podemos esquivar el destino. El camino del ninja es doloroso. La pérdida es insoportable. El camino del ninja, mi camino del ninja, es pérdida. Perder a tus padres es un golpe duro, pero al menos ellos han luchado por proteger Konoha. No te sientas mal, ellos eligieron su vida de esa manera y sabían los riesgos.

— No sé si me repondré… No soy capaz de sonreír, ha pasado más de una semana y me siento vacía.

— Nada es fácil. Cuando menos te lo esperes volverás a sonreír, porque ellos no querrían verte triste, te hablo desde la experiencia. Ustedes me devolvisteis la sonrisa, con vuestras bromas y peleas…

— Tiene razón, el tiempo lo cura todo…

El último rayo del sol desapareció por completo, dejándoles sumidos en la penumbra de la noche.

— ¿Cómo supo qué me encontraría aquí?

— Porque aquí suelo venir desde que mis compañeros murieron. Es normal que vengas frecuentemente a este lugar.

Permanecieron en silencio durante unos minutos.

— ¿Nos vamos, Sakura? —preguntó, tendiéndole una mano.

— Sí, es hora de volver a casa.

Caminaron hasta llegar a las puertas de Konoha, encontrándose con Anbus vigilando la entrada.

— Sakura, te acompaño a casa.

— No es necesario, no te preocupes —sonrió la joven.

Neji corría toda velocidad, eliminado a todos los enemigos que se le ponían por delante. Había transcurrido una semana desde que se marchó de Konoha y presentía que algo no iba bien. No sabía que me le impulsaba a llegar tan deprisa a su aldea, pero no quería retrasarse más tiempo del debido. Sus compañeros, Lee y Tenten, tenían que quedarse en la Arena, ayudando a los shinobis de allí. Gai, su antiguo maestro, y él avanzaban tan rápido como podían, esquivando los obstáculos del camino, para poder notificar a Tsunade el próximo movimiento del enemigo.

La misión consistió en ir a la Arena y rastrear todos los alrededores en busca de los miembros de Akatsuki o ninjas del Sonido. Encontraron varios ninjas del Sonido, todos escondidos estratégicamente, esperando ordenes para atacar al Kazekage y a la Hokage. La calma que reinaba en la zona era una mala señal, síntomas de que la guerra se aproximaba. A pesar de la muerte de Orochimaru, la aldea del Sonido estaba buscando aliados para destruir a la Arena y a Konoha, y así complacer el último deseo de Orochimaru. En cuanto a la organización más peligrosa, Akatsuki, no habían podido percibir ningún movimiento, como si la tierra se los hubiera tragado.

La misión se había completado con éxito. No obstante, no querían actuar sin establecer una alianza para la guerra que se avecinaba. Los ancianos de la Arena desconfían de Konoha, temen que les traicionen, y por ese motivo sus dos compañeros permanecen en la Arena, para darles una muestra de confianza. Gai llevaba un acuerdo entre ambas aldeas, que tenía que firmar Tsunade, y después se convocaría una reunión entre el Hokage y el Kazekage. Era un trámite burocrático, ambos Kayes confiaban el uno en el otro, pero los ancianos, que son los que componen el consejo, viejos y arcaicos, necesitan tener más pruebas de que la alianza es estable, que un simple pergamino firmado. Y eso que hay varios acuerdos firmados y pactados entre ambas aldeas, y las relaciones siempre han sido formales, pero los ancianos recelan hasta de sus propios nietos.

Neji miraba fijamente al horizonte, viendo claramente las puertas de Konoha gracias a su Byakugan. Su brazo derecho sangraba, pero eso no le importaba ahora, pues sabía que faltaban pocos minutos para volver a su hogar y ver a Sakura.

Sakura se revolvía entre las mantas. No conseguía conciliar el sueño. Llevaba varios días sin pegar ojo, siempre se despertaba con lágrimas en los ojos y con el rostro de sus padres o de Sasuke.

Se levantó del futón, caminó hasta la cocina y bebió un vaso de leche. Ya había cogido la costumbre de hacer el mismo recorrido por las noches. No sabía qué hacer para dormir, bueno, mentira, tenía la solución en sus manos, pero no quería recurrir a las pastillas.

Tras deambular por su casa, decidió asomarse a la ventana y contemplar la luna llena. Bonito, pensó. Sin querer le recordó a los ojos de los Hyuuga, la luna se parecía tanto a esos ojos que ella deseó alguna vez tener, y más en concreto a Neji. Hacía una semana que no había visto al joven, y según tenía entendido tuvo que partir ese mismo día a una misión urgente con su grupo. Deseaba que se encontrara bien, allá donde estuviese, y que regresara pronto, pues extrañaba su compañía. Se había acostumbrado a tenerle cerca todos los días, a sus extrañas conversaciones y a sus silencios. Se asombraba de la capacidad que tenía Neji para ocultar sus sentimientos, lo frío que podía ser y lo cálido que podía ser.

Unos golpes en la puerta la devolvieron a la realidad.

Bajó corriendo las escaleras, que casi se cae, y abrió la puerta, encontrándose con una moribunda Hinata. La agarró como pudo y la metió dentro de su casa.

Hinata estaba malherida, sangraba por todas partes y deliraba. Sakura comenzó a desnudar a la chica, para verificar la seriedad de cada herida, y empezó a aplicarle jutsus médicos. Parecía como si le hubieran dado veneno. La fiebre aumentaba, no conseguía bajar la temperatura del cuerpo de la joven. Entreabrió los ojos de Hinata, que estaban exentos de cualquier signo de vida, y diagnosticó lo que le ocurría.

Tras varias horas de luchar por la vida de la joven Hyuuga, vio resultados: la fiebre casi había desaparecido y las heridas estaban correctamente desinfectadas y cicatrizadas. No sabía cómo habían conseguido herir de esa forma a la chica, ni tampoco cómo la habían envenenado en tan poco tiempo. Era un misterio, misterio que pensaba descubrir cuando Hinata recuperara la conciencia.

Sakura cerró los ojos una vez que se aseguró que Hinata estaba perfectamente y tomó su mano, para darle una muestra de apoyo cuando la chica abriera los ojos. Y sin más, concilió el sueño.

* * *

Notas de la autora: Espero que me disculpéis por el retraso, pero me ha costado mucho hacer este capítulo. No sé si os va gustando, la verdad es que eso de no leer tan seguido los capítulos puede despistar… Un beso a todos y muchas gracias por seguir leyéndome. Por cierto, la última parte no está revisada ortográficamente, como lo revise ahora estoy segura que no lo subo, ya la corregiré si veo fallos. besos.

¿Qué os parece el camino que está tomando el fic¿Creéis que dejo algo en el tíntero?


End file.
